Gone, but not forgotten
by Juli
Summary: After Ahm Shere, Ardeth is racing against time, his son's life is at stake.......*UPDATED*
1. Default Chapter

Please be gentle with me as this is my first attempt at any Ardeth related fiction. Please excuse the fact that I have no knowledge of Arabic, although I do not feel that it is detrimental to the story.  
  
Disclaimer.. Ardeth Bay and all associated characters that appeared in either of the Mummy films are the property of Stephen Sommers, no infringement intended.......only original characters are mine.  
  
  
  
Gone but not forgotten.................  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
What should have been relief as Ardeth Bay and his remaining warriors filed back to their villages, was outweighed by a sense of loss and mourning. Many of his warriors had given their lives selflessly in their quest to keep the Anubis warriors at bay. He watched as families were now re-united, as wives ran frantically towards their husbands. He saw the delight in the children's faces as they caught the first sight of their fathers.  
  
He sat atop his horse and watched from a slight distance away, knowing that very soon he would have to speak with all of the bereaved personally and try to justify their grief. This was the hardest part for Ardeth, as he still hadn't properly come to terms with the grief inside his own heart. The memory of the most joyous and saddest day in his life was still too fresh, too raw. The birth of his son and the tragic death of his wife after giving him the most precious gift, still brought him to his knees every time his thoughts led him back there. Although for a woman to die in childbirth in the harsh climate of the desert was not an uncommon occurrence, he was still not fully prepared for it to happen to him. He and Khadija had only six blissful hours together with their son Hamid before she haemorrhaged, and the angel of death swiftly claimed her.  
  
At least the O'Connells had escaped with their lives once again, and for that Ardeth was truly grateful. His thoughts turned to the O'Connell boy Alex, he had certainly turned into a fine boy, a boy any father could be proud of. Ardeth had understood their devastation when Lock Nah and his henchmen had taken him away from them.  
  
Fatherhood, he could not profess to have a great understanding of that role, seeing as his only son no longer lived amongst the Medjai. Telling himself that it was for his own safety offered no comfort for Ardeth. But now, had he been presented with an opportunity to once again re-unite with his son?  
  
Lock Nah was no longer a threat to Ardeth and his people, the very reason his son had been hidden had now been removed at the hands of the one person who had suffered the most from the situation. Ardeth thought back to the very moment his sword had taken the life of his greatest enemy. Although he knew he was going to face one of the grimmest battles in his peoples history, the heavy burden of hatred and helplessness had been instantly lifted from his shoulders as Lock Nah took his final breath.  
  
  
  
Ardeth swiftly brought himself back to the present and prepared himself for the task ahead. After he'd visited all the families that had lost loved ones he was going to speak to the elders. In some ways they were more daunting than the grief stricken families he hoped to comfort. He dismounted his horse and strode over to his tent, desperate to wash away the blood and the eerie black dust that was all that remained of their last enemy.  
  
As leader of the Medjai, his status could have afforded him comforts bordering on the regal, but for the past few years he had forgone these comforts, choosing instead to live a simple existence akin to his tribal brothers, so the tent he entered to cleanse his body was no different from the other non-descript rows of tents.  
  
He stepped inside and wearily discarded his weaponry, taking off the bandoliers that hung from his shoulders, stretching his body as he felt the heaviness decrease. Running his hands through his matted hair he strode over to the pitcher of water and poured some into a large bowl. His robes were one by one placed into a large hamper and he now stood in only the black pants he wore underneath. Starting to assess the various cuts and injuries on his body he sighed deeply, wondering if now more settled times lay ahead.  
  
Taking a cloth he washed and cleaned his wounds, paying particular attention to the deep cuts left behind from the mummy that had slashed into his chest and arms in England. The coolness of the water was soothing and soon he had scraped off all the evil from his body. Plunging his head into the refreshing water, he struggled with the tangles in his hair and after some time was satisfied that indeed, he was once again presentable. He dressed quickly in fresh robes, and after combing through his hair he felt ready to face the daunting task that lay ahead.  
  
  
  
It had long been a personal tradition of the Bay family to give comfort to the lowliest warriors families first, so as not to cause any friction within the tribe, giving the message that they were all equal in their leaders eyes. He knew the tears shed over loss knew no boundaries, all were equal in grief.  
  
"My Lord, you do us a great honor," said Amina, as she welcomed her Chieftain into her home, bowing slightly and hurriedly covering her face. She was one of the older mothers and kept the tradition of veiling that had all but died out within the younger women of the Medjai.  
  
"Please, do not afford me any compliments, as it is a sad day for us all," Ardeth replied as he entered the widows home, noticing the mask of pain that contorted her children's faces.  
  
"He would have wanted a warriors death," she whispered. "Please, tell me my Chief, did he die with his sword in his hand, was he pained?" she asked, gathering her children to her side.  
  
"He died as a true warrior would have wanted to, he fought bravely and saved other lives with his courage. Think of him with pride Amina," Ardeth said, feeling the familiar lump in his throat as he turned his attention to the children.  
  
"Know this little ones, your father was, and still is a true hero, he was a warrior who died protecting the very thing he believed in, all of you," he said, touching each of the children gently on the shoulders. "Keep him in your hearts and think of him with pride, and when you see the stars in the night sky you will know that he's looking down on you, keeping you safe," he said as he crouched down, lowering himself to their height so as not to intimidate them, not to frighten them. He spent a little while talking to the children, giving them his support. For although he didn't know their father all that well, he had still been one of his warriors, and as such Ardeth would not have him remembered in any less way than say a commander.  
  
  
  
As he made his way wearily through the homes of his people, his thoughts once again turned to his son. He would shortly be five years old. Where had the time gone? All Ardeth had of the boy were the six monthly progress reports from his guardian, relayed back to him via one of his men who made the trip twice a year to check that all was well with Hamid. Ardeth, as leader could not travel the great distance, he was needed within his people. If Ardeth had departed for months at a time, it would have been seen as a prime opportunity for others to try and step in his shoes and disrupt the very core of the Medjai race.  
  
A great restlessness had settled on the Medjai over the past few years, due in no small way to Lock Nah's interference and infiltration of the tribes. Ardeth had to some extent quelled the feuds that boiled up all to regularly. His role as peacemaker had become legendary and lately things had begun to settle again. Now, with the demise of Lock Nah, the peace was about to become permanent and he was confident that now was the time to bring his son and heir back home.  
  
  
  
"Mother," shouted Ardeth, on entering the tent. "Where are you?"  
  
"Oh, give an old woman a chance to get up will you?" she smiled, coming out of the curtained off sleeping area.  
  
Jamilla studied her son's expression and in her heart knew what he was about to say.  
  
"So," she said. "I take it that now is the time to petition the elders for Hamid's return to us," she said.  
  
"You know my mind now mother?" he questioned with a smile.  
  
"Ardeth, you're my only son, and just like your father did, you try too hard to guard your emotions. I've known your mind on this matter for some time now. The immediate threat is gone, it's only right and natural that you should want your child at your side," she smiled. "I too felt the loss when it was necessary for him to leave us, I felt your loss also, you're part of me, just as he's part of you and bonds such as those can never be broken."  
  
Ardeth's mind wandered to just what she meant about the immediate threat. Was Lock Nah not dead? Was the threat not gone completely? He dismissed her words as a slip of the tongue and continued to speak with her.  
  
"Oh mother, this is the one journey I'm most fearful of. What happens if he cannot love me, over four years have passed since I've held him in my arms. I can't just expect to walk in and pretend the time never passed. And what of his guardian Samia, she's brought him up alone since the death of her father, how could she not have grown so attached to him as to not want to let him leave with a man who is a stranger to him," said Ardeth, shaking his head with worry. The great longing to see his child had always been peppered with doubts as to whether his child would accept him.  
  
"Ardeth, Samia was chosen for a reason," said Jamilla.  
  
"That being?"  
  
"The reason being, that her parents brought her up amongst the Medjai for the first 15 years of her life, until her mother had wanted to return to her homeland after becoming terminally ill. Cassim, her father, being born and bred Medjai asked the elders for leave to escort her home and took Samia with them back to Spain. After Samia's mother passed away, Cassim stayed in Spain, mainly to keep watch on any developments in the European artifacts market, the other reason being to provide a sanctuary for any of his tribe that were considered to be at risk. It was the perfect solution."  
  
"Yes, I can see the logic behind that mother, but why was I not told the full story from the beginning?" Ardeth asked. "And I was never told the exact location of my son, I still don't know."  
  
"Ardeth, I'm sure all of your questions will be answered when you speak to the elders later, they're not so bad you know," Jamilla said, remembering the countless run-ins she had witnessed between them and her son.  
  
Ardeth pondered for a while on what his mother had just revealed to him, it made sense, but at what price, he'd still missed the first years of his son's life and was determined to get to him quickly so as not to miss any more. He knew he'd have to tread carefully, but was comforted by the fact that he was with a Medjai woman. One who he hoped had instilled into his son the values and traditions of his people. The very same people that one day his son would lead.  
  
Ardeth kissed his mother on the cheek and left her tent to go and speak with the council of elders. Jamilla watched as he urgently crossed the compound and hoped that the latest news the elders had received about Hamid, would not send him into a careless rage. Jamilla had been persuaded by the elders not to tell her son about Lock Nah's discovery of Hamid's whereabouts, and to leave it to them to quell the storm that would almost certainly erupt when Ardeth found out.  
  
  
  
"Mohammed, It's good to see you my friend," said Ardeth on entering the tent that the elders were now assembled in.  
  
Mohammed was the chief elder and the only one that Ardeth would trust with his life. A few of the others had made trouble for the young Chieftain in the past. Always wanting to promote one of their own sons as a possible consort, at least until Ardeth was considered old enough to take on the huge task himself.  
  
Ardeth's father had been in his fifties when his only son had been born, his wife Jamilla in her early forties. After four daughters they had given up on producing an heir, as had many of the tribe. When his father had passed away, Ardeth was left to take over the reigns at the tender age of eighteen. Many considered this too young for such a huge responsibility, but Ardeth had been prepared from an early age for the task ahead and soon proved his worth. That was fifteen years ago, fifteen long years that had seen the resurrection of unspoken evil, twice, and twice it had been defeated.  
  
Now Ardeth was hoping for happier times for his people, settled times. He hoped the return of his son would lift their spirits and was determined that the elders would not put any obstacles in his way with their old fashioned reasoning.  
  
"Ardeth, sit, please," said Mohammed kindly.  
  
Jameel spoke up first. "Ardeth while you were away, we received some rather distressing news," he said sternly.  
  
Ardeth sat up straight and took a deep breath, hoping against hope that Hamid's name would not be mentioned.  
  
"Although Lock Nah is no longer a scourge on the earth," Jameel continued. "We received word from a contact in Spain that his men had located Samia and your son. The warrior entrusted to take money to Samia and Hamid for their safekeeping hasn't returned."  
  
"How late is he?" asked Ardeth, his voice shaking slightly as the full weight of the information heavied his heart.  
  
"Over a month," came the reply.  
  
"A month?" Ardeth shouted. "A month, and no-one saw fit to tell me," he raged. "I suppose you were all too busy plotting for you sons to take over to give any thought to my son, who, as you seem to so easily forget is the rightful heir."  
  
He paused for a moment and looked at the faces of the elders as the shock of being spoken to in such a manner registered.  
  
"Did you all not witness the attempts on his life as a baby. Did you all not decide that the best course of action until times were less troubled was to send him to a place of safety, with people who you trusted to care for his welfare," he raged. "Was I not the only one against the idea, after all, you all had your children here with you. Not only did I lose a wife, I was then condemned to miss my sons first years, just because of who I was and who he was," he added. "And you, you all stand before me today and tell me that you've known his life could be at risk again, for a whole month."  
  
"Ardeth, Ardeth please, I know this is a shock to you," said Mohammed. "But please, listen to me," pleaded the old man.  
  
Ardeth reluctantly sat down again, his mind spinning with every new thought that entered his head, waiting for Mohammed to speak.  
  
"Ardeth, how could we have got in touch with you when we first knew of this, you were in England remember,"  
  
Ardeth had to admit that the man spoke the truth. "But why, why didn't you inform me of this when I returned to Egypt?" he asked.  
  
"What could you have done Ardeth, would you have deserted the O'Connells and the safety of your people? Would you have gone into battle with the armies of Anubis with a distracted heart, your guard being down, your mind being elsewhere. No, I think not. Instead you would have done your duty with the heavy burden of that knowledge weighing you down, making you vulnerable. Your hatred for Lock Nah clouding your better judgement........?"  
  
Ardeth had to ruefully admit that Mohammed was right, he spoke the truth, for Ardeth knew in his heart that all he had said was right. He looked around at the elders assembled and stood once more.  
  
"I came here to you this day to seek your blessing to bring my son home. I now realize that after what I've just learned that time is of the essence. I will go, with or without your blessing, for I'm not seeking your permission any more I'm informing you of my decision, as your leader."  
  
"Then you'll need these," said Mohammed, passing Ardeth a small leather wrap containing the whereabouts of Hamid and Samia.  
  
"Thank you," said Ardeth truthfully, clasping the old mans shoulder.  
  
"May Allah grant you swiftness of foot in your quest my Chieftain," said Mohammed. "Bring him back to us, safe and well and we'll all sleep easier in our beds, as I know will you at last."  
  
  
  
Ardeth left the tent and ran to his own. Throwing things into a large rucksack, he quickly accumulated everything he would need for the long journey ahead. His mother appeared behind him and uttered just one sentence.  
  
"Bring my grandson home safely."  
  
"Don't worry mother," he said as he mounted his horse. "The next time you see me I'll have him rightfully back by my side." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2..............  
  
  
  
Samia thought back to the day her young life had changed forever. The day she had first set eyes on Hamid Bay, who now played on the beach in front of her with his little fishing line. His black curly hair blowing in the strong breeze that was always present on the island. He was a beautiful child, with his turned down chocolate brown eyes and his dazzling smile, and she'd known from the first day she saw him of his importance to the Medjai.  
  
She remembered like it were yesterday, Hassan bringing the sleeping bundle into her father's home in Malaga and entrusting them both with his safety. Cassim, her father, had long been a trusted member of the Medjai even though he no longer lived within their ranks. His purpose, after the death of her mother had been to give shelter to any member of his tribe that needed it. Even so, he'd never thought that one so important would be entrusted to him.  
  
Hassan had only stayed for a few hours after delivering Hamid to them, he couldn't take the risk that he'd been followed. As he'd prepared to leave, he left instructions that he would return twice a year to bring money for the boy's upkeep, once again stressing the importance of the boy remaining undiscovered until such a time that it was considered safe for his father to come for him. They were to do anything and everything in their power to keep the boy's whereabouts secret.  
  
That had been four years ago, when Hamid was only ten months old. In the first two years that followed, Samia and her father moved house several times in a desperate attempt to shake off any unwelcome attention. Hamid was still only a toddler at this time and seemed to take the constant moves in his stride. Samia had played it out to him as a big adventure. Her father had always met with Hassan at the appointed time, and the appointed place twice a year until his death eighteen months ago. It had then been down to Samia to care for the young Hamid and keep up the lines of contact with the Medjai.  
  
  
  
"Aunt Sami,aunt Sami," called out Hamid joyfully. "Look aunt Sami, I caught one, I caught a fish."  
  
"Well done," shouted Samia, as she ran down the beach towards him, her toes burning in the hot sand.  
  
Samia unhooked the small fish from the line, watching the look of pride at having caught something at last wash over Hamid's smiling face. "Shall I cook it for dinner?" she asked, as she pulled him into a tight embrace and began to tickle him. Oh how he loved to be tickled, his little face crinkled up as he shrieked and laughed in amusement.  
  
"Take a picture aunt Sami, I want to show daddy, Is he coming today?" Hamid cried happily.  
  
Samia sighed, knowing that she would once again have to tell him that no, she didn't know just when daddy was coming, but she was sure it'd be soon. This had been going on ever since Hamid had learned to talk properly, ever since she'd explained that his father would come for him one day.  
  
"Not today cheeky, soon, I promise it'll be soon," she said with as big a smile as she could muster.  
  
  
  
Things had definitely taken a turn for the worst a couple of months ago. They'd been settled in Cadiz then, on the Spanish mainland. When she'd gone to meet Hassan alone, for she would never risk taking Hamid with her, she found another man waiting in his place. Luckily for her the other man had no clue what she looked like and before he'd had chance to see her approach the meeting place she'd bolted in panic. She knew instinctively with his body language that the other man wasn't Medjai and feared the worst had happened to Hassan. At the previous visit Hassan had warned her that if he ever didn't show up, and another Medjai wasn't there in his place, she was to take Hamid and head out to the Islands.  
  
She'd made it home in record time and packed up quickly, taking only what was necessary before heading off to the port. As they'd approached the port she'd seen the huge boat anchored in the harbor and prayed it would be the one she needed. For Hassan had told her to head to the Island that most resembled the desert. Hamid had taken it in his stride once again, bursting with excitement at the prospect of a boat trip. She swore he would never know or feel danger, she would protect him from it, till her last breath if she had to. Nevertheless, her luck wasn't with her and she'd had a terrifying three day wait in a small lodging house outside the town until the right boat arrived.  
  
So now she sat on the beach at El Cotillo, on the island of Fuerteventura, just sixty miles off the coast of North Africa, where she and Hamid had made their home just over six weeks ago, wondering if she'd been forgotten, if Hamid had been forgotten. Had the Medjai given them up for dead? All sorts of thoughts ran through her head as she constantly reassured Hamid that his father would come back for him soon.  
  
"Come on cheeky, time to go and cook that fish," she giggled, as they walked back up the beach towards the harbor.  
  
One of the local fishermen patted Hamid on the back and congratulated him on his fine catch. Samia had befriended the old man and his wife shortly after her arrival, having at first to rely on the couple for advice on a place to set up home. She'd found the pair of them to be honest and something inside her told her they could be trusted. She'd been alone for too long, having to forego company lest it bring any problems for the pair of them. Not that she hadn't had her fair share of offers, her long raven hair and slender body drew a fair amount of stares from the opposite sex.  
  
"Pedro, how are you today my friend," she asked. "Did you bring in a big catch?"  
  
"Not too bad, not too bad," he replied with his toothless grin. "How's the little one?"  
  
"I'm not little," shouted Hamid. "I'm a big boy now, aunt Samia told me so," Hamid said with a look of importance.  
  
Samia laughed, he certainly was growing quickly and had a real aptitude for language. They spoke Spanish in public, but she had taught him Arabic also, and that was the language they spoke in private. She'd also taught him all about his heritage and the Medjai, only stopping short of telling him how important he and his father were. She surmised that he'd be safer without that knowlege.  
  
"Yes, you are a big boy now, you'll soon be big enough to come out to sea with us," said Pedro.  
  
Hamid's face lit up, "Aunt Samia, could I, really, can I go out on the big boats?"  
  
Samia rolled her eyes, "Well let's just wait and see until after your birthday shall we?"  
  
"Oh all right, but I'll ask again on my birthday," he giggled.  
  
"I'm sure you will," said Samia. "Maybe we could both go on the boat as a birthday treat, how'd you like that?"  
  
Hamid's eyes were like saucers, "I love you aunt Samia," he said as he cuddled her.  
  
That simple statement always brought a tear to Samia's eyes, for she knew that the time would come when she'd have to give up the little boy she loved so much. She never let her mind wander too far down that road, it was just too painful for her to contemplate.  
  
"Come on then, time to go home," said Samia winking at Pedro. "We have a fine fish to cook for dinner."  
  
"I'll see you both in the morning," said Pedro. "You can pick the truck up anytime you like," he said.  
  
"Thanks," said Samia with a warm smile. "Till the morning then."  
  
  
  
Hamid made a huge song and dance about being the man of the house and bringing home dinner. Samia had to laugh, he was beginning to sound like a true Medjai without thinking. She thought it sweet that he'd wanted to catch dinner for her and told him it was the tastiest fish she'd ever eaten in her life, as he recounted the struggle he'd had to catch it, his eyes sparkling with pride.  
  
All too soon, a full days fishing and a full belly were taking it's toll on Hamid, he valiantly fought the battle to keep his huge dark eyes from closing, but it was one battle too many for the little warrior for today, and he was soon fast asleep on the sofa. Samia went over and picked him up, he wrapped his arms tightly around her neck as he always did, clinging on for one last cuddle before she put him in his bed. "Goodnight cheeky," she whispered as she planted a little kiss on his forehead.  
  
After Hamid was safely tucked up in bed, Samia took herself off out onto the terrace overlooking the harbor. She loved to sit out here at night, watching the village light up. The little lights on the fishing boats twinkling like stars against the darkening sky. Her only regret was that she had no-one to share these moments with. She was only twenty five, but had seen so much grief and had to be so careful with every move she made there'd been no room in her life for romance. She showered all her love and attention on Hamid instead. She knew she was more than rewarded with the love that Hamid gave her back, but still, it was times like these that made her long for a normal life, a life where she'd have a loving husband to snuggle up next to during the night. Would she ever be able to have those things ?she wondered. "Oh get a grip woman," she told herself. "At least you've still got your little prince to love."  
  
  
  
The next morning Hamid came bounding into her bedroom, bright as a button from a long nights sleep. She sighed as she looked at the small clock that showed six a.m. "Oh well," she said to an overexcited Hamid. "We may as well make an early start," she laughed, as she pointed to the bathroom.  
  
Hamid padded over to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and washed his face, giving Samia just enough time to get up and dressed in her usual attire of baggy shirt and pants before going into the kitchen and setting out their breakfast. Hamid always talked with his mouth full, he was just so full of conversation she didn't have the heart to scold him for it. He finished his breakfast quickly and was clearing away by the time Samia had finished in the bathroom.  
  
"Are we ready now aunt Samia?" he begged.  
  
"As we'll ever be," she replied brightly. "Let's go and find Pedro shall we?" she said, picking up the heavy picnic basket they were taking with them on their trip to the south of the island.  
  
Pedro greeted them with his usual toothless grin and explained that he'd be busy all day. The cargo ship from Spain was arriving at Puerto de Cabras in a couple of hours and he was sailing around the headland to pick up supplies. He told them to take as long as they wanted with the truck and not to worry about being late back.  
  
"You're too good to us Pedro," she laughed, as she put the picnic basket on the blankets in the back of the dusty old truck.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle this old thing?" Pedro asked skittishly as she crunched into first gear.  
  
"No problem, no problem at all, I have my little helper with me don't I?" she giggled, as she shakily drove away.  
  
  
  
They took one of the only two main roads that ran down the island passing through Corralejo, one of the bigger towns on the island. Just outside of the town they drove through the vast sand dunes that swept from way inland right down to the waterside. Hamid was enthralled quickly asking just where did all the sand come from. Samia explained to him that many many years ago the sand had blown over from the great Sahara desert. Hamid was impressed, very impressed indeed.  
  
Driving away from the rolling dunes they neared the town of Puerto De Cabras where they had first landed on the island a few months ago.  
  
"Look aunt Samia, there's a big boat just like the one we sailed on in the harbor, can we go and see it?"  
  
"Not today cheeky, today I'm taking you to see some camels," she said.  
  
"Camels, like in Egypt?" he said excitedly.  
  
"Yes, like in Egypt," Samia laughed.  
  
"Are there horses as well," he cried. He really missed the horses in Spain. Uncle Cassim had taught him to ride nearly before he could walk, and he'd loved it from the start.  
  
"I don't think so," said Samia regretfully, knowing how much he'd loved to ride.  
  
"Oh well, never mind then, a camel will just have to do for now," he reasoned.  
  
  
  
After an hour or so they arrived in La Lajita, Hamid was bursting at the seams after seeing the men walking the vast lines of camels up and down the golden beaches. They parked up the truck and Hamid asked if he could go for a swim first.  
  
"Tell you what, I'll come and swim with you," Samia said. She'd never visited this part of the island before and had been warned that there were strong currents in most of the waters around the island, so she was taking no chances that her dear Hamid would get into any difficulty.  
  
The water had been gently warmed by the early morning sun and soon they were both splashing around on the deserted beach without a care in the world. Time passed quickly and Hamid's belly began to growl. She picked him up and tossed him into the water one last time, making him squeal with delight before picking him up and settling them both back onto the beach for their lunch.  
  
This had to be one of the best days they'd enjoyed on the island since their arrival and soon Hamid was engaged in a game of soccer with some of the local children who'd some down to the beach to play. Samia thought what a shame it was that they never stayed anywhere long enough for Hamid to make any proper friends. She remembered her own childhood in the desert, always having hordes of other children to play with. But still, Hamid seemed happy enough, but in her heart she knew that his happiness would only be complete when he saw his father.  
  
An hour later Hamid was being jostled from side to side on the top of one of the biggest camels she'd ever seen. The handler was laughing hard at the little boy who constantly wanted to go faster.  
  
"You have yourself a little daredevil here," he joked to Samia. "I think if he could he'd take off at a run."  
  
"You don't need to remind me," she giggled, thinking back to the time Hamid had scared the life out of her father, taking off at a gallop at the tender age of three. If only Ardeth would come for him soon, he could experience the proper life of a young boy, a life amongst other boys the same as him, a carefree life just as a child should have.  
  
"Hamid, five more minutes and then we have to go," she said, cringing as she saw his little face drop. "We can come back again soon though," she promised, watching the half smile re-appear as he took off at speed, leaving the poor handler running for his life behind him, but fortunately, still laughing.  
  
  
  
As they approached El Cotillo a couple of hours later Samia's sixth sense told her that something wasn't right. She parked the truck behind one of the small tavens that lined the quayside and covered the sleeping Hamid with a large blanket. She crept around to Pedro's house and peered into the back window. Pedro's wife Maria was serving coffee to two men. Her mind suddenly flashed back to the warnings her father had given her about the men faithful to Lock Nah, her stomach turned over as she realized she'd been found.  
  
Quickly running back to the truck, her eyes stinging with tears, she bumped straight into Pedro.  
  
"You don't have much time," he said. "They've been asking about you and Hamid all over the village, and I get the impression they don't mean you well," he said.  
  
"I have to leave Pedro, if they find Hamid..........."  
  
"Samia, my brother Carlos, you know him, yes?" he said. "He's in my boat now waiting for you. Samia you can trust him just as you can trust me, you have to know that," Pedro stressed. "We've been to your house and collected some things for you and the boy, take Hamid and get to the boat quickly, we'll stall them as long as we can. He'll take you out to Lobos Island across the way and anchor up behind it in one of the sheltered bays. I'll come and get you when it's safe."  
  
"How did it ever get to this again?" Samia cried. "Is this never going to end?"  
  
Pedro gave her a swift hug and helped her get the sleeping Hamid out of the truck.  
  
"Now go, and go quickly, I'll see you again soon."  
  
She carried the sleeping boy over to the boat, Carlos met her and quickly ushered them below the decks, hiding tham in a small compartment.  
  
Hamid woke up with a jolt asking where they were.  
  
"Hamid," Samia said with as much calm as she could. "We're going on another adventure."  
  
Hamid accepted this without question and Samia once again marvelled at the little boys adaptability. Pulling him tightly to her she lulled him back to sleep, feeling the gentle rocking of the boat as they left the harbor. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3............  
  
Rashid was swiftly losing patience with the old man Pedro and his wife. They didn't speak his language and he didn't speak theirs, so the battle to describe who he was looking for was trying, to say the very least. Rashid had taken on the quest to strike at Ardeth Bay at the request of his brother Lock Nah. No, he wasn't to strike at Ardeth personally, he was to leave that to his brother, he was to strike at his son, knowing that Ardeth would forever live with the guilt of not being able to save him.  
  
After around an hour of utter confusion, Rashid picked up that the word 'Gomera' had been used countless times. Gomera, wasn't that another island in the chain?  
  
"Woman, boy," Rashid mimed as he repeated their names.  
  
Pedro nodded. "Si,"  
  
"Where are they?" gestured Rashid, lifting his arms inquisitively.  
  
"Gomera," Pedro smiled. "Gomera," he repeated, innocently nodding his head.  
  
  
  
As quickly as they'd arrived, the two men left, seemingly satisfied that they had the right information. Pedro gave them a couple of minutes and then signalled to the bar owner across the street to watch where they went. Alejandro made for his car and prepared to follow from a distance. The locals in this quiet town had taken Samia and Hamid to their hearts and would see no ill befall them. The menacing air that surrounded the two strangers had unsettled the whole town.  
  
Alejandro followed the men's car until it pulled into the town of Puerto de Cabras, from there he followed on foot. Rashid and his henchman had entered the quayside tavern and ordered rooms for the night. The very moment Alejandro saw them mount the stairs to their rooms he motioned for Hector the owner to come over. He'd known Hector for a great many years, they'd sailed on the same fishing vessel for over twenty years before deciding to both settle on the Island and open their bars. Hector being a keen conversationalist had picked up more than a few words, from more than a few languages, so had been able to converse slightly with the strangers.  
  
"Those men, the strangers who've just gone upstairs, what are they doing here?" asked Alejandro.  
  
"They came in this morning, looking for a woman and a child. Salim, the African who works the cranes was in here talking to them. I take it he directed them to Cotillo then?" said Hector.  
  
"Hector I need to know, did they say anything about where they were going?"  
  
"Oh yes, they were in a stinking mood, complaining that they now had to wait for the Tenerife boat. I tried to explain that it sailed tomorrow afternoon, but it still didn't cheer them up. Oh, they also mentioned something about La Gomera, why on earth would they want to go there, it's virtually deserted?"  
  
Alejandro breathed a sigh of relief, so they'd believed the story Pedro had spun them. Good. That would definitely buy Samia and Hamid plenty of time, the Gomera boats only sailed once a week, only docking for a short time to unload. By the time they realized they'd hit a dead end it would be too late. They'd be stuck on Gomera for a week before they had any chance of getting back to Tenerife.  
  
"Hector my friend, I need to know when they've gone, when they've left the island, could you send your son Juan with word the minute they've gone," Alejandro asked.  
  
"Of course, but what's this all about?" Hector quizzed.  
  
"Oh believe me, for the moment you're safer not knowing," Alejandro laughed. "Oh, and another thing, please also let me know the moment any more strangers arrive.  
  
"No problem, " laughed Hector. "Then perhaps we could sit down over a bottle of wine and you'll tell me what all this has been about."  
  
"That's a promise," said Alejandro. "Thankyou my friend."  
  
  
  
Two weeks of constant travel had taken their toll on Ardeth Bay's patience, usually he had it in spades, but this sitting around, waiting, had pushed him to the very limit. The other passengers on the boat that was now nearing the Rock of Gibraltar had tried in the past weeks to make conversation with the forlorn looking man, but after being answered with a range of one word replies they'd all but given up. All had noticed his frustration each time the boat had docked. His look of despair at every delay tugging at some of the womens heartstrings. What could have such a beautiful man in such turmoil they'd thought.  
  
After leaving the Medjai camp, Ardeth had headed for Cairo, taking a boat up the Nile until reaching Alexandria. He then switched boats and made for Spain. Unfortunately, the earliest boat by days had been a cruiser that had proceeded to make stops at half the ports in the Mediterranean Sea. The only comfort to him was that now he was only half a day away from Cadiz. But what would he find when he got to Cadiz? Would they even be there? Had Lock Na's men even made a move yet?  
  
Ardeth knew that Hassan had given instructions to Samia to head for Fuerteventura should anything go wrong, but had she remembered them, had it been possible for her to reach the place? Had she even tried? or the worst scenario, had they even been given the chance? All of these thoughts weighed heavily on his mind as the boat sailed closer and closer to Cadiz, leaving him with nothing more to do than pace constantly up and down the deck.  
  
  
  
On arrival in Cadiz, Ardeth headed straight for the address on the parchment Mohammed had given him before he'd left Egypt. Before he'd left the ship he'd quickly changed into stone colored trousers and a plain white cotton shirt, more suitable clothing for the surroundings he thought. The tattoos on his face and hands being the only thing that could draw attention to him, but he reasoned that Cadiz being a busy port they'd have seen sights more intriguing than he.  
  
His heart sank as the taxi made it's way up the cobbled street and the house came into view. The windows were closed and barred and the small garden overgrown. It obviously hadn't been lived in for a while.  
  
"Are you sure you have the right address," said the driver in broken English. It was the only language he and Ardeth had been able to half communicate in.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," Ardeth replied. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"The pretty lady, Samia, she left with the little boy a couple of months ago," he said. "I took them to the port myself," he rambled on as the car came to a halt in front of the house.  
  
"Did you know her?" Ardeth found himself asking.  
  
"Si, she used to take the boy outside of the town to my uncle's stables, so he could ride the horses, she said he'd been on the back of a horse since he was less than three years old, and my how it showed."  
  
Ardeth interrupted, "So he rides well then?" he asked, his heart almost bursting with pride.  
  
"Oh yes, there's not many who show such skill at such a young age, It's obviously in his blood."  
  
That one remark 'in his blood' brought Ardeth back to earth with a bump. He'd let his mind wander and in doing so was losing precious time.  
  
"Can you wait for me, I just want to take a quick look inside the house," he said.  
  
"Ah, are you interested in buying it now?" the driver asked.  
  
"Something like that," replied Ardeth as he got out of the taxi and walked up the short path.  
  
  
  
As Ardeth rounded the rear of the house, he noticed that the back door had been forced open slightly. He unsheathed the small dagger he carried strapped to his leg and readied himself for any trouble. Pushing open the door a little more, he knew by instinct that trouble had already been and gone. Making his way through the small kitchen he saw that the place had been completely ransacked, food left on the counter had long since gone mouldy and quite a few things were strewn on the floor. She'd obviously left in a great hurry.  
  
He searched for around for a few minutes without finding any indication that Samia had left the place voluntarily. His heart was in his mouth as he looked for any traces of dried blood, anything to indicate that a struggle had taken place, and sighed in relief as he found none. The destruction had most probably taken place after Samia had left.  
  
As he was turning to leave, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye, half hidden under a rug in the living room. He bent down and picked it up, feeling the air rush out of his body as he did so. It was a photograph, a photograph of a boy sat astride a large horse, with the same curly black hair and intense eyes his father posessed. He had such a look of joy on his face that it moved Ardeth to tears.  
  
He slumped to the floor and leaned back against the wall, still staring at the dusty photograph. When he looked at the girl in the photo with Hamid, smiling up proudly at him, he knew this must be Samia. Ardeth was taken aback at how young she was, how despite her youth she'd taken care of his son for all these years, running from place to place hiding, never having the chance to live her own life. But when he looked more closely at the picture and studied the expression on her young face, he knew instantly that she loved his son, just as if he'd been her own. He had nothing but a great respect for her and a gratitude that knew no boundaries.  
  
Ardeth gathered himself together and dried the few tears that still lingered on his cheeks. The shock of seeing his son for the first time in years was numbing. He'd grown so much, but then again, time didn't stand still and babies all too soon grew up into children. He brought the photo to his lips and pressed it to them before putting it in the pocket in his shirt. The pocket closest to his heart.  
  
  
  
The driver looked at Ardeth a little strangely as he got back into the taxi. He turned around to the back seat and looked Ardeth straight in the face.  
  
"Come to think of it," he said. "He looked just like you."  
  
"He's my son," whispered Ardeth. "Please, I'm trusting you as a man of honor not to give this information to anyone else," he said. "They could both be in great danger if you do."  
  
The driver nodded, he'd liked Samia and Hamid, at one point he'd wanted to get closer to Samia, wanted to court her, but she'd politely and graciously refused him, saying that she had Hamid to take care of and that in another time and another place she'd have been more than happy to be with him. He'd respected her decision, sensing that there was another underlying reason, but hadn't pushed her.  
  
On seeing this man who now sat in his taxi and claimed to be the childs father, he suspected that he was the real reason for her refusal. The man had an air about him, an air of nobility, one of rank and stature. The tattoos only serving to enhance that. He laughed slightly as he realized it would have been no competition.  
  
"Could you take me to the dock please," asked Ardeth, now impatient to get to the Island as quickly as was humanly possible.  
  
"I could, but you wont get a boat to anywhere now, it's too late for today," he said.  
  
"Then could you possibly direct me to a hotel, or somewhere I can stay for the night," Ardeth asked.  
  
"Come on," said the driver. "I'll take you to the small Inn on the quayside, I'm sure they'll have a spare room for you."  
  
  
  
The driver had been right and soon Ardeth was settled into a small but comfortable room. He lay on the bed and stared at the photograph once again. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep with the photo clutched tightly to his chest. The one single image of his son dancing through his dreams for the remainder of the night.  
  
  
  
He woke early and washed and dressed quickly, tucking the photograph back into his breastpocket before heading out to the dockside. On arrival he checked with the harbormaster as to which boats were sailing that day and was further annoyed to find that the only boat going out to the Islands was one to Tenerife. The harbormaster assured him that once in Tenerife, which was only a days sail away he'd have no problems chartering a smaller boat to take him over to Fuerteventura. Money was an international language, understood everywhere.  
  
So with a weary heart Ardeth boarded the boat for Tenerife, once again pacing the decks in frustration for hours on end. Why on earth was every obstacle against him? What forces were combining to keep him away from his son.  
  
Once again the doubts for Hamid's, and now Samia's safety, for she had gained a special place in his heart with the devotion she'd shown to his son, returned to the surface. He'd done some travelling in his time, but this journey was taking it's toll, not only on his body, which was weary with lack of sound sleep, but on his mental state also. The only consolation he had was the one dusty photograph and it was by keeping this close to his heart that he saved some of his rapidly decreasing sanity.  
  
As he finally got off the boat in Santa Cruz, Tenerife, he was sure he'd have no problem getting to Fuerteventura quickly, and then, all he had to do was find them. He went straight to the port office and was just about to buy the ticket when he saw two people that stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
"Allah, no," he cried, as Lock Na's henchmen walked down the gangplank of the ferry. He stole away from the window of the office and watched, keeping his head down and using his peripheral vision to see where they were heading, and more importantly, if they were alone. Ardeth in his newly acquired clothes faded into the background, but these two in their red robes stuck out like a sore thumb and were soon the talk of the quayside.  
  
Ardeth watched and waited, tucking his hair down the back of his shirt as they entered the office. He quickly grabbed a wide brimmed hat from the seat at the side of him and pulled it forwards on his head, shading his face, giving the impression that he was taking a siesta. But his ears were tuned into the conversation at hand, listening sharply to every word and missing nothing.  
  
As they left the office he breathed a sigh of relief. They'd only booked two tickets, and had been directed to a hotel where they could wait for the boat to Gomera, which didn't set sail for another five days. He put the hat back down when he was sure they'd gone.  
  
Allah help him, he'd wanted to strike out at them, kill them stone dead where they stood, but that wouldn't help him in his quest, it would only draw attention to him and maybe have him carted off to prison. What chance did he have of finding Hamid if he was languishing in some prison cell?  
  
He returned to the counter and purchased his ticket, thanking his luck at last that the boat for Fuerteventura was about to set sail. He ran out of the office keeping his head down and made it up the gangplank just in the nick of time. As the boat sailed out of port he hoped against all hope that the next journey he would take, would be to bring his beloved son home with him, safe and well. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4...........  
  
Samia and Hamid stayed on the boat with Carlos until late the next afternoon when Pedro came out to fetch them. They'd spent their time fishing alongside Carlos, with Samia trying to make everything seem normal to Hamid, who was in fact loving the whole experience. He was finally out on one of the big boats, and before his birthday too, now he could catch some really big fish. The sheer delight on his little face was a joy to see and before long he and Carlos were wrestling with a large catch.  
  
Underneath the surface Samia was terrified and Carlos had sensed this. He'd valiantly tried to reassure her that things would be okay, but could offer no comfort other than the fact that Pedro would divert the men, and she should trust in that. He knew his brother well, knowing him to be as cunning and wily as they came if needs be. So when Pedro finally showed up, Samia's relief was evident to all.  
  
"Pedro, thank God, is everything all right?" whispered Samia as he climbed on board the boat, gently pulling him over to one side so as Hamid wouldn't hear the conversation.  
  
"Calm down Samia, I got word from Juan, Alejandro's son, an hour ago that they'd left for Tenerife, and from there we've managed to convince them that they need to go to Gomera."  
  
"But, how do we know they won't be back?" Are you sure they've really gone," Samia cried, she couldn't risk letting herself believe that they'd really gone for good, for in doing so she'd let her guard down.  
  
Pedro put his arm around Samia and calmed her, "Listen to me," he said. "Alejandro's friend, Hector, runs the main boarding house and Inn in Puerto de Cabras," he explained. "He's been watching them like a hawk and believe me if he says they've gone, they've gone alright."  
  
"But what's to say they won't be back?" Samia repeated. "I know their kind, they never stop."  
  
"Samia, there's also nothing to say that they will be back is there?" said Pedro, with a grin. "We've put the word out amongst the fishermen, and with any luck by the time they've finished on their wild goose chase they could even have been diverted to the North Pole for all we know."  
  
Samia burst into a fit of giggles at that last remark, finally allowing herself to relax a little. The immediate danger had passed, and at least she now had some time to gather her thoughts and start to plan again for her next move, should she need to run again.  
  
The trip back into Cotillo harbor was a lot more lighthearted than the previous days trip out. Hamid ran up and down the decks, shouting with joy as he spotted more and more fish in the crystal clear waters, and by the time they pulled into port Samia thought they'd have enough of a catch to feed them both for a month. Nevertheless, she was relieved to get her feet back onto dry land, and even more relieved to get back to her little cottage. After tucking her now 'expert' little fisherman into his bed, she wearily crawled into her own, still feeling the rocking of the boat as she fell into a troubled sleep.  
  
  
  
In Puerto de Cabras, Hector was instantly on his guard as the imposing man walked into his Inn. He noticed immediately the strange markings on his face and hands and was soon despatching Juan back up the coast to Cotillo. Juan had taken flight before Ardeth reached the counter.  
  
Ardeth felt all eyes upon him as he entered the quayside Inn. This was obviously a place where strangers were few and far between and this left him at a loss to know whether this would help or hinder his task.  
  
"Excuse me," he said to Hector. "Do you have any rooms?"  
  
Hector took a good look at Ardeth, noticing the apparent weariness in his eyes, his politeness and his general demenor. He was certainly nothing like the other strangers, for one, he was dressed in normal clothing, not the heavy red robes of the others, and he was certainly not as temperamental and demanding as the others had been. In fact he looked beat. But still, he wasn't taking any chances and so booked him into the room available nearest to his own, where he would keep a close eye on him until Alejandro got back to him.  
  
"Thankyou," said Ardeth, his eyes almost closed with tiredness. He'd have slept on the floor if needs be.  
  
At least he was finally here at last, and after some decent sleep he could continue his search. He took the key to his room, climbed the stairs and unlocked the door. Once inside he unpacked a few things before once again clutching the photograph to his chest as he gave into sleep, much needed sleep.  
  
  
  
Alejandro sighed as Juan relayed the news of yet another stranger arriving. He knew he should go straight over and tell Pedro of this latest development, so with much haste, he made his way over to Pedro's door.  
  
"Alejandro, what brings you here in the middle of the night?" said Pedro, kicking himself instantly as he noticed the worried look on Alejandro's face. "They're back aren't they?" he questioned, as Alejandro stepped inside.  
  
"Not them, someone else, but Hector reckons this one's different," he said.  
  
"Different, how?" quizzed Pedro.  
  
"This one has markings, tattoos, on his face and hands. He's quite distinctive, I'm told, and he dresses just as we do."  
  
"Tattoos, you say?" Pedro thought on this for a moment. Hadn't Samia mentioned that the men from her tribe in Egypt were marked with distinctive tattoos.  
  
"Alejandro, thankyou, I'll speak with Samia about this in the morning, she's had enough for one day," he said.  
  
Alejandro nodded and said goodnight to Pedro as he left, leaving the man with a head full of what if's.  
  
  
  
Samia woke the next morning and stretched, cringing slightly as she did. The little sleep she'd achieved last night had done no good for her muscles, everything was tense and sore. She thought maybe it had more to do with the mental state she was in. The events of the past day or so had really taken their toll on her. She'd been so sure this was a place they could finally make their home until Ardeth came for Hamid, and then what? The whole darn plan had been blown to pieces by the arrival of Lock Nah's men. She was once again back on her guard and living on her wits.  
  
The frantic knocking on the door did nothing to quell her fears. Picking up the blade she kept hidden under her bed she slowly stole towards the door, rigid with fear, until the familiar voice of Pedro cut through the terrifying silence.  
  
She answered the door with the blade still firmly in her hand, the terror still fixed in her eyes. Pedro sighed when he saw what state she was in, he would have done anything to help her feel safe once again, but he knew she had to hear the latest news, and he hoped that this time it would be good news for her.  
  
"What," she yelled. "Where........."  
  
Pedro settled her into the large rocking chair in the corner of the living room away from the door to Hamid's room, so as they wouldn't waken the boy.  
  
"Hector says this one's different Samia," he explained, seeing the tears threatening to spill down Samia's face. "This one has markings, tattoos."  
  
Samia sat bolt upright. "Tattoos, where?"  
  
"Well from how Juan described him, at least on his face and his hands, yes, curious spiked tatoos on his hands, and symbols on his cheeks and forehead."  
  
Samia held her breath, trying to digest the information and when she finally spoke, Pedro didn't understand at all.  
  
"Medjai," she said. "He's Medjai."  
  
"Is that good or bad?" asked Pedro, still a little confused.  
  
He was answered by the small smile creeping onto Samia's face.  
  
"They didn't forget us after all."  
  
"I wonder if it's Ardeth Bay," she said absently, her face dropping suddenly as she realized what this could mean for her. "Oh Pedro, what if it's Hamid's father," she cried. "He'll take him away, but how can I............Oh what am I going to do Pedro, I couldn't bear to lose Hamid, not after all these years."  
  
The euphoria at finally being found by the Medjai had now given way to a sense of bereavement that the time had finally come to say goodbye to her little warrior. She'd known from the very start that one day Hamid's father, Chieftain Bay would come to take him home, but she hadn't prepared her heart for the sheer pain that was now tearing through it. "Maybe it's not him?" she thought. She knew for her sanity's sake she had to go and find out.  
  
  
  
An hour later after she'd settled Hamid at Pedro and Maria's house, she climbed into the truck and made her way to Cabras, her need to know who this man was getting stronger by the minute. Pedro had given her directions and told her to first go and see Hector at the Inn and explain who she was. She was also not to meet this man alone, she was to stay in a public place where Hector could keep an eye on the proceedings, just in case he was a fake and was out to do her some kind of harm as the others had been.  
  
As she neared Cabras, the sick feeling in her stomach increased. If it was indeed Ardeth Bay, then Hamid would be the happiest child on earth, how could she let him see her so upset as his happiness? She couldn't, she'd just put on a brave face until Hamid and his father left for home, only then would she crawl into a corner and lick her wounds. She felt as though she were being torn in two, and the pain was unbearable.  
  
"Are you Hector?" she asked quietly, as she faced the man behind the counter of the Inn. Every part of her was shaking and her legs felt as though they wouldn't move another step.  
  
"You must be Samia, Juan said you may come here, please come this way," he said kindly, leading her into a small room at the back of the Inn.  
  
"Hector, I have to know about this man, does he seem threatening, and what of the tatoos, can you describe them to me?" she gushed. "More importantly, did he give his name?"  
  
"Slow down, take a breath, he's still sleeping, he said pointing to the ceiling, indicating the room above. "And no, unfortunately I didn't get his name last night, I was too interested in putting him somewhere I could keep an eye on him, I was going to ask him this morning. It was very late when he came in last night and he looked fit to drop."  
  
"He's up there?" she mouthed, not trusting herself to speak.  
  
  
  
Ardeth slowly opened his eyes and became aware of his surroundings, so many different places in such little time had left him needing to think back to just where he was every morning. He put the picture on the small table by the side of the bed and got up. As he looked out of the window he saw the port was already up and bustling with life. Maybe today he would find something out? Yes, maybe today?  
  
He made his way to the bathroom down the hall and locked the door behind him. As he ran the water he realized just how dirty and grimy he was. He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the hot water, laying back in the bathtub and easing his weary body, letting the hot water soothe his tired muscles for a while before taking the soap and scrubbing his body and hair clean again.  
  
After a couple of weeks of travelling it felt good to finally get clean again. He checked the cuts on his chest and arms, and satisfied that they were indeed healing well he reluctantly left the comforting warmth of the water and towelled himself dry. He then turned his attention to getting his beard into some sort of order again, it really wouldn't do if he was fortunate enough to meet his son, to look anything less than himself.  
  
  
  
"There's movement," said Samia. "Can you hear it?" she asked.  
  
Hector could see just how nervous Samia was and told her that if she'd like, he'd go and see if the man was up and about.  
  
"No, no, it's okay," she said. Quickly remembering the knee jerk reaction of a Medjai when startled, remembering that it usually included a sharp blade around the throat.  
  
A minute later they heard the door shut and footsteps down the upstairs hallway and then another door closing.  
  
"He's in the bathroom," said Hector as he heard the antiquated heater fire up to hiss and spit the water into the bathtub.  
  
They sat and waited for what seemed like an age before they once again heard footsteps, with more doors opening and closing. Samia thought she would go mad if he didn't show his face soon. She wanted nothing more than to rush up the stairs and finally find out if this was Hamid's father.  
  
Coffee after strong coffee, supplied by Hector, had done nothing to calm her nerves, and she was now more of a mixed up mess than ever, tapping her fingers on the table, tapping her feet on the floor, nearly jumping out of her skin at every noise, however small.  
  
  
  
Upstairs in his room, Ardeth dressed into clean clothes and once again thought on his next move. The owner of the Inn had seemed very wary, even a little hostile towards him, and Ardeth was unsure if he'd co-operate willingly. That being the case, where did he start? The Island wasn't particularly large, nowhere near on the scale of say England, but it was an unknown place to him.  
  
He decided his best course of action would be to throw himself at the mercy of the owner and plead if necessary. This wouldn't come easy to Ardeth as he wasn't used to pleading to anyone, but in his desperation, what other choice did he have?  
  
  
  
Samia's nerves continued to be shredded as she heard the footsteps recommence, only this time they were heading ever nearer. Her hands shook even more as she heard the footsteps one by one slowly coming down the stairs. She looked tenatively to the door at the bottom, waiting for the latch to move upwards, holding her breath in anticipation. Hector had never seen anyone in quite this state before, such a mixture of anticipation and cold hard fear.  
  
The latch clicked, and Samia lost control completely, she tried to get up far too quickly and suceeded in knocking over the table, the coffee pot, and the cups, sending them smashing onto the stone floor. She quickly dived down to try and pick them up, ending up sat in a puddle of spilt coffee on the floor. When she managed to look up into the eyes of the owner of the gray boots now stood in front of her she knew exactly who the stranger was. It was just like looking at Hamid, but all grown up. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5...................  
  
  
  
Shock, bewilderment and a deafening silence hung over the room. Ardeth's eyes remained locked with Samia's as gradually the recognition sunk in. He crouched down and took her hand, helping her to her feet. His face now taking on a smile of such happiness, she was almost blinded by it.  
  
"Samia?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes," came the reply.  
  
The next moment found her in his arms, being crushed in his powerful embrace, she swore she could feel the tension in his body being replaced by a sense of relief washing over him. She felt at a loss as to whether or not she should return the affection, for it was not done to be in such close proximity to one's Chieftain. But he was so warm and open and welcoming that all thoughts of proprietry left her head and she willingly gave herself up to the comfort of his arms.  
  
The relief at finally finding her had rendered Ardeth senseless, he clung on to Samia, head spinning, unwilling to let her go lest she be an apparition. The joy of knowing he was finally going to see his son once again was overwhelming. He had to ask, he had to know for sure.  
  
"Hamid, is he?"  
  
"Hamid's well my Chief, very well indeed," she said, finally finding her voice as he pulled away slightly, but still keeping hold of her shoulders.  
  
"Allah be praised that you're both safe and well, I owe you a great debt Samia," he said.  
  
"My Chief, you owe me nothing, I did nothing unwillingly," she replied.  
  
"Please, Samia, you must call me Ardeth, for that is my name, not my Chief. You've been my son's family for as long as he's known, and therefore you're my family also," he said, once again smiling widely at her.  
  
Something woke up inside of Samia's mind. "How on earth do you know who I am, we've never met before, how could you know what I look like?" she cried, suddenly pulling back a little, thinking she'd got things totally wrong.  
  
Ardeth reached into his pocket and brought out the photograph to show her.  
  
Samia was back on the defensive. "Where did you get this?" she asked cautiously. "Have you been following us?"  
  
"Samia, please don't be afraid of me, I found this at your house in Cadiz, half hidden under a rug," he explained, watching her disbelieving eyes.  
  
He couldn't blame her for her cautiousness, hadn't that been what had kept her and Hamid alive and well all these years. Ardeth realized that he would have to tread a little more carefully, convince her that he really was Ardeth Bay.  
  
"Could we sit and talk for a while?" he asked gently. "I have many questions for you, and I'm sure you have many more for me."  
  
Samia motioned to the table by the window at the other side of the room, beckoning Ardeth to be seated. Hector asked her in Spanish if things were alright and Samia nodded. She explained to Hector that she was ninety per cent sure he was Ardeth Bay, Hamid's father, and that he meant her no harm. But to convince herself the other ten per cent would take some talking through. She quickly helped Hector clean up the mess on the floor and then crossed the room, sitting herself down next to Ardeth.  
  
  
  
"That picture was taken over a year ago," Samia said absently. "He's grown a lot more since then."  
  
"I'm sure he has, he's a fine boy Samia, I can't get over the fact that he looks so like me," said Ardeth, shaking his head.  
  
It was at that point Samia was convinced, the look in Ardeth's eyes as he gazed down at the image of his son would be impossible for anyone to fake. The joy, the sincerity and the overwhelming pride were clearly evident.  
  
"He's your son," replied Samia, not being able to help the slight hint of bitterness in her voice.  
  
Ardeth picked up on this immediately, he could have cursed himself at his thoughtlessness for her feelings, but he was still reeling from finding them, agitated that he was so close, yet so far away from Hamid.  
  
"Samia, you've been everything to him, I would not break that bond, you have to know that, tell me, what can I do to convince you of that fact?"  
  
Here was her chance to play for a little time, she thought. "I have only one request Ardeth Bay, and that is for you to stay here on this Island for at least a month and get to know your son properly before you take him back to Egypt," she said boldy.  
  
Had she really just demanded that of her Chief? A Chief that commanded thousands of men, a man who was as feared as he was loved. She bit her lip and readied herself for his outburst. It never came.  
  
"There's much sense in your request Samia, I wouldn't want to take him away from a place that he loves, a place where he feels safe, and someone whom he feels safe with before I get to know him again. I trust your judgement where he's concerned, because I know you love him greatly. I also know that this is breaking your heart Samia, I can see it in your eyes," he said, gently turning her face to look at his.  
  
"Thankyou," was all Samia could utter before finally breaking down.  
  
Ardeth held her close as the floodgates opened and over four years worth of worry came gushing out. He noticed she was starting to slowly relax and was greatly pleased that she seemed to be willing to trust him. Her sobs were slowly decreasing in force, turning into little shudders as she regained her composure.  
  
Samia felt safe, nestling in his arms, but his gentle touch was unsettling her a little. His fingers now stroking through her hair were stoking up inner feelings the like she'd never experienced before. For Ardeth, the feel of her soft body against his was pure bliss, so much so he found himself wondering if that was partly the reason he'd agreed to stay. When he'd embraced her earlier, it felt as though he'd come in from the cold at last.  
  
  
  
Samia reluctantly pulled away, drying her eyes with her shirt collar, what did it matter if she got it dirty, she thought, she was already the color of spilt coffee.  
  
"Look at me," she laughed. "I'm a complete mess," she said, rubbing her eyes and standing up.  
  
Ardeth was just about to answer when Samia spoke first.  
  
"Well, I think it's about time that you met your boy Ardeth Bay. Don't you?"  
  
She didn't think she'd ever seen anyone move as quick, as he jumped up and waited for her to lead the way.  
  
  
  
"You can drive?" asked Ardeth incredulously, as she swung herself up into the drivers seat of the truck.  
  
"Yeeees, what's so strange about that?" she asked.  
  
"It's just that I've not seen many women drive, that's all," he replied guiltily, hoping she wouldn't think he was some sort of male chauvanist.  
  
"If you'd prefer, you can drive," she said sweetly, as she watched him blush. Chieftain Bay, blushing, now that was a turn up for the books.  
  
"I don't know how to," he said quietly.  
  
"Pardon, I didn't quite catch that," she smiled.  
  
"I said I can't drive, we don't have much call for cars in the desert," he said sheepishly.  
  
"No, I don't suppose you do, now get in if you want to see Hamid within the next week or so," she joked. "You can throw your things in the back."  
  
Ardeth tossed his belongings into the back of the truck and climbed into the passenger seat.  
  
"And if you behave yourself I may even teach you to drive," she giggled.  
  
Where the hell had that come from, she thought, instantly regretting her forwardness, what on earth would he think of her? but did it really matter? Yes, it did, she realized.  
  
"And if you behave, I may even let you," Ardeth retorted on seeing her red face, knowing full well that she thought she'd overstepped the mark, but admiring her for it.  
  
  
  
They had around an hours drive in front of them before they reached Cotillo. Samia could sense his anxiety and tried her best to alleviate his fears over seeing Hamid again. Along the way she explained that Hamid had asked about Ardeth from the moment he could speak properly, and was rewarded with the most wonderful smile and look of pride appearing on his face. She felt as though she'd been punched in the stomach as he changed out of his dusty shirt in the front of the truck, revealing his muscular frame and as a result nearly swerved the truck off the road.  
  
"Damn it," she thought. "He's just as endearing as his son."  
  
Ardeth chuckled slightly as he put on a fresh shirt, but decided to make no comment. Surely she'd seen a man's chest before? But wait a minute, in all the time she'd spent looking after Hamid, had she ever been as close, judging by her reaction, he though not.  
  
Ardeth was amazed as they approached the sweeping sand dunes, his eyes wide as he took in the beauty of them, the way they swept right down to the ocean. Samia saw the look on his face and smiled.  
  
"They had the same effect on your son," she said. "The first time he saw them he asked me where all the sand came from, so I told him the story that many many years ago, the sand blew over the waters from the great Sahara," she laughed.  
  
"Do you tell him lots of stories?" asked Ardeth, suddenly having visions of Hamid curled up in Samia's arms by the light of the fire, gently dropping to sleep at the sound of her voice. Oh how he longed for moments like that.  
  
"Yes, I've told him many stories of the Medjai, of battles, of you," she said, hoping she hadn't over romantised.  
  
"Of me, really?" he asked, wondering just how she'd described him.  
  
"Yes, of you, and the villages, and our people, but now it'll be your turn to tell him the stories," she smiled.  
  
"Samia, do you think he'll like me at all, do you think he'll accept me?" Ardeths eyes were pleading and intense, such was his worry for acceptance from his son.  
  
"Ardeth Bay, your son loves you, have no fear of that, he asks every day if you're coming to see him, it may take a little time for him to get used to having you around, but you can put all fears of him having no love for you right out of your head, understand."  
  
Ardeth nodded, comforted by her complete sincerity, but the butterflies increasing within his belly continued nevertheless.  
  
  
  
The rest of the journey passed with easy, lighthearted banter being exchanged between the two of them. Samia had purposely tried to lighten Ardeth's mood and he was more than thankful for that. His stomach was in knots, his tongue was tied as to what to say first to Hamid.  
  
As they passed the small signpost that said El Cotillo, Samia explained that they were nearly there, causing Ardeth to sit rigid in his seat. A couple of minutes later she pulled up the truck outside her cottage.  
  
"Is he in there?" whispered Ardeth, almost trembling with anticipation.  
  
"No," Samia said, feeling her heart weigh heavy in her chest as she saw his face fall. "I'm going to pick him up from a friends house in a moment, please, come inside."  
  
Ardeth got out of the truck and collected his bag from the back before walking up the small path and into the cottage.  
  
"I know you thought he was here, I'm sorry, I should have told you. It's just that I thought I should talk to him first, prepare him a little, it's going to be a big shock for him, seeing you at last," she explained.  
  
"It's alright, it's alright," he said, forcing a smile. "You have to do what you think's best for him, I know that, you know him much better than I."  
  
Samia could have cried at his remark, she could see the hurt in his eyes at having to admit he knew very little of his only son. She walked over to him and took his hand, squeezing it as a sign of re-assurance. They were both hurting at this situation, but for different reasons and she couldn't find it in her heart to deny him his family any longer.  
  
"Wait here, I wont be gone long," she said before running out of the door and driving away.  
  
  
  
Ardeth was left alone, alone with all the fears and thoughts dancing around inside his mind, minutes passed as if they were hours as he paced up and down the terrace, worrying himself into a frenzy.  
  
  
  
"Aunt Samia, you're back, come and see what I've got," shouted Hamid joyfully.  
  
"Alright, what is it?" she asked, shrieking as he thrust the tiny little lizard into her hands.  
  
"Isn't he the best, and I really think he likes me, he's only tried to run away twice, but I managed to catch him and bring him back. Can we keep him? Please?" Hamid begged.  
  
Pedro stepped in and explained to Hamid that lizards were wild animals and really shouldn't be kept as pets. But if he wanted, he could come and visit him, here at his house anytime.  
  
"Pedro, can I have a quick word with you," asked Samia quietly. "Hamid you'd better get your things together, we have to go in a couple of minutes," she explained.  
  
"Did you find out who the man was?" asked Pedro, "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yes, I found out who the man was, Oh Pedro, It's Hamid's father Ardeth Bay," Samia said with a smile.  
  
"Has he come to take him away?" Pedro asked cautiously, knowing this could be Samia's worst nightmare come true.  
  
"He's staying on the Island for a while to get to know Hamid, I didn't have the heart to leave him in Cabras, I brought him back here, Pedro you should see him, he's so sincere and....."  
  
"Trust your judgement Samia, now go, It's about time young Hamid got his wish, yes?"  
  
  
  
"Hamid, I need to tell you something," said Samia. "Something very important, and I need you to listen carefully, alright?"  
  
Hamid's eyes were wide open as he listened.  
  
"There's someone very special to see you at home, someone who's travelled a long long way," she said.  
  
"Who is it aunt Samia?" asked Hamid excitedly.  
  
"You know I told you a long time ago that your daddy would one day come to see you,"  
  
"He's here, at home? my daddy's here?" Hamid shouted, jumping up and down with happiness. "What does he look like aunt Samia, does he look like me?"  
  
"Oh Hamid, he looks exactly like you," she said as they walked the short distance back to the cottage.  
  
"Does he have the tattoos you told me about, the tattoos you said I'd have one day, can I see them?" he babbled.  
  
Hamid was bouncing up and down, his little mind full of questions, he was practically dragging Samia along with him, with all the enthusiasm that was the way of a small child.  
  
"Slow down Hamid, we're almost home," she said, picking him up and carrying him the rest of the way.  
  
  
  
Ardeth heard the commotion outside and ran back out onto the terrace, just in time to see Samia putting Hamid down at the gate.  
  
She crouched down and gave Hamid a huge hug before turning him around to face his father.  
  
"Hamid, there's your daddy, do you want to go and say hello?" she said, tears pricking her eyes.  
  
Hamid nodded, a huge smile taking over his little face as he ran up the path, nearly tripping up in his haste.  
  
"DADDY, DADDY, YOU'RE HOME," he shouted joyfully, before flinging himself into the arms of his father who'd been brought to his knees at the sight of him. A sight that until now he'd scarcely let himself believe he would ever see.  
  
Ardeth clutched onto the little boy, breathing in his scent, holding him tightly, rocking him gently. The tears flowing freely down his face as finally, finally, he held his son in his arms once again.  
  
"Yes my Hamid," he said. "Daddy's home." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6...........  
  
Samia hesitantly made her way up the path towards Ardeth and Hamid, her steps faltering slightly as she saw the looks being exchanged between the two of them. Hamid was totally smitten by his father, and by the look on Ardeth's face the feelings were reciprocated tenfold.  
  
"Erm, Ardeth............" she managed to croak, feeling the breath catch in her throat as he turned to look at her. His face was a picture of serenity and happiness, his smile.......Oh, his smile.  
  
"I'm so sorry Samia, please come and sit with us," he replied, holding his arm out, gesturing for her to sit beside him. He hadn't missed the look af desolation on her face and wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms alongside his son, re-assure her. But could he? Even the great Ardeth Bay had no answer as to where they all went from here.  
  
  
  
She couldn't cope with it all just now, the situation was tearing her to pieces, she needed to get a little distance between them and sort her emotions out before they threatened to spill out. She couldn't stick around just now and let her stupid selfishness at wanting to keep hold of Hamid spoil their moment, that wouldn't be fair at all.  
  
"No," she said abruptly, taking a breath as she realized she'd sounded harsh. "I just wanted to tell you both I'm going to the market, and then to visit Pedro, I'll be back in a couple of hours," she said, just managing to form a weak smile. "You be a good boy for your daddy Hamid," she said, ruffling the little boys hair before she turned to leave.  
  
Ardeth stood quickly and gently caught her arm as she turned away. "Samia, I understand, please will you talk with me later, I have no wish to hurt you, even though I know you are hurting right at this moment."  
  
Samia nodded. "I just need a little time alone Ardeth, to let all this sink in, please let me go for a while, I don't want Hamid to see me upset like this," she begged quietly, as he released her from the gentle pressure of his hand, the mere touch of him unsettling her more.  
  
  
  
Samia wandered aimlessly around the market, the thoughts of the days events whirling around in her head. Her stoic practicality having been thrown to the wind, she bought all the things she wouldn't have dreamed of buying before, as if in a daze. Gone were thoughts of what to make for dinner, instead they were replaced by comfort goods. A long black ankle skimming skirt in the softest of material was the first of her purchases, and as she bought it she couldn't help herself from wondering what Ardeth would think of her in it. On the same track she stopped at Maria's stall, picking out a soft russet cotton blouse with intricate emboidery and lacing down the front. It was the first time in her entire life that she'd considered dressing as a way to please someone other than herself. Why did she feel as though she wanted to please him?  
  
A little later as she sat on the beach watching the sun as it descended in the sky, she finally came to a decision. It was obvious she was going to lose Hamid at some point, but Ardeth had agreed to stay on the Island for a while and she'd never had any time in her life the past few years for anything other than Hamid, but yet these feelings Ardeth had unleashed in her she had to admit, felt pretty darn good.  
  
"Damn you Ardeth Bay," she cried, thinking that indeed he was the bringer of doom into her life, but did he have to have the face of a God and the kindness of a saint. If he'd have been a battle hardened warrior like so many of the other Medjai she could have hated him, if his heart had been made of stone she could have closed herself to him. But instead as she sat on the sweeping sands, she found her heart had really warmed to the man. Not Ardeth Bay Hamid's father, her chieftain, but Ardeth Bay the man.  
  
She would make Hamid's last days with her as wonderful as she could, Ardeth owed her that at least. But she wouldn't pull away from Ardeth, she'd put on a brave face, she'd much rather have just a short time with them that harden herself and close him out. What did she have to lose anymore? The only person apart from her mother and father she'd ever been close to was about to leave her, what did it matter if she was improper in inviting Ardeth to stay, who was there to know?  
  
"Samia, you're going to do this and you're going to get through it, and when they've both gone at least you'll have some wonderful memories to keep you company." she told herself.  
  
  
  
The sounds of laughter from within the house had travelled all the way down the path, and when Samia finally opened the front door nothing could have prepared her for the sight that greeted her.  
  
"Look at me," shouted Hamid, "I'm just like daddy now," he squealed.  
  
Samia felt the heavy thud as her heart landed somewhere at the pit of her belly. In front of her Ardeth was now dressed in the tradidional Medjai robes complete with bandoliers, turban and scimitar. Her eyes took on a will of their own as she scanned up and down his imposing frame, coming back once again to his eyes, it seemed as though he were looking at her for approval. Well he certainly had that, definitely, without a doubt.  
  
A shriek from Hamid broke her line of thought as he stepped out from behind his father, decked out in the same robes, though without the weaponry. "Oh Hamid," Samia cried. "You look so grown up, you look magnificent," she stuttered.  
  
"Daddy brought them especially for me," he said with pride, his huge eyes twinkling with delight.  
  
"My God," thought Samia. It was like the first nail had been hammered into the coffin. This is how they would both look when they left her and went back home.  
  
Ardeth immediately picked up on the look of shock on her face. "Samia I'm sorry, have I offended you in some way, have I brought back memories you would rather forget?" he asked, thinking that seeing the two of them in their robes would somehow remind Samia of the time she'd had to leave the Medjai, a time of grief concerning her mothers illness.  
  
Samia shook herself, once again resolving to play for the normality card, thinking quickly of something to say to cover her tracks.  
  
"No, it's alright," she said. "I was just thinking of all the extra washing I'm going to have if you two persist in wearing those robes everyday."  
  
There, she'd said it, hoping that she'd said it convincingly enough, hoping the moment would pass quickly. In fact she'd been shocked at the sheer presence of Ardeth Bay. When he'd been dressed in the conventional clothing she could fool herself that he was just an ordinary man, but now, stood before her looking like he did, she knew darn well that he was so much different from other men and that the little boy beside him was the future for a whole race of people. She silently wished it wouldn't be too overwhelming for him and once again prayed she'd taught him enough of his heritage.  
  
"I have a surpise for you both," said Samia, thinking on her feet. "If it's alright with you Ardeth, I'd very much like for us all to go out for dinner this evening."  
  
"I too would like that very much Samia, and in answer to you having to wash these robes, I have no intention of wearing them on a daily basis whilst I'm here, Hamid just wanted to see them, and then he wanted to try them on, but only If I put mine on also," Ardeth winked.  
  
Samia laughed, she knew just how persuasive Hamid could be, in fact wasn't the little warrior now swinging a broom around the cottage, narrowly missing the breakables, robes flying in the breeze.  
  
"Okay then," she said. "But you're the one who has to tell him to get changed and I don't envy you in that task," she giggled.  
  
"Ahhhhh," he sighed.  
  
"Ahhhhh indeed, I'll leave you to it, I'm just going to have a bath and get changed, so you have around half an hour to do the deed."  
  
  
  
Samia lay back in the bathtub listening to Hamid's pleading, laughing a little at the way he was trying to wind his father around his little finger, but getting nowhere. She had to give Ardeth credit for his way with the boy, he was firm but gentle, slowly turning Hamid around to the thought that it was his own idea to change back to normal clothes. She was still giggling to herself when she wrapped her robe around her and walked out of the bathroom roughly towelling her hair dry.  
  
"Hamid, come on," said Ardeth. "Samia's getting the jump on us here, we have to get washed and dressed before dinner, we don't want her eating everything before we get there do we?"  
  
Ardeth easily caught the cushion Samia had just flung at him in mock temper. He was relieved the easiness had returned between them. He wanted her to like him, needed her to want him.......but why? Why this craving for acceptance from a woman who he'd only just met? In the time alone he'd spent with Hamid, he'd seen a lot of Samia in the boy, little things, a gesture here, a mannerism, a little saying or two, and instead of being jealous of Hamid's affection for Samia, he thoroughly understood it, he was finding himself wanting to be drawn under her spell. Not that she'd ever cast one, but she had a charm and a grace that was all hers and no-one else's. He also suspected there was a passionate side hiding behind the wary exterior and Ardeth hoped he could one day unlock it. Oh, and the fact that he thought she was absoloutely ravishing helped a lot.  
  
  
  
If he'd thought she was ravishing before, the sight of her dressed in the new clothes she'd bought earlier in the market all but took his breath away. Her jet black hair after being dried by the heat of the fire hung in soft waves almost to her waist. A waist that was nipped in by a black leather belt with a huge golden buckle. Underneath the belt flowed a long black skirt, almost to the ground, just revealing tanned feet encased in strappy sandals. But the biggest shock was the almost sheer cotton blouse she wore, russet in color, heavily embroidered with gold thread, complimenting the golden flecks in her eyes.  
  
"Aunt Samia is a pretty lady now, yes?" giggled hamid. "Daddy, doesn't Samia look pretty?" he added, turning to Ardeth to see if he agreed.  
  
"Samia, you......you.. look beautiful," stuttered Ardeth, now mesmerised by her change in appearance. He thought she was simply perfect, from the sheen of her hair through the swell of her breasts, the curves of her hips, right down to her sandal clad toes.  
  
Samia was now embarrassed and desperate to break the moment. "It's no big deal," she said, shaking her head. "I just decided to dress up a little for once, what's wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," replied Ardeth, sensing her discomfort. Why had he stared like that? he knew full well that Samia wouldn't take compliments freely, he supposed she just wasn't used to them, keeping herself secluded like she had.  
  
"You two look very nice as well," Samia complimented, knowing Hamid had tried hard to impress his father. His father however, there were no words to describe, glamorous was the best she could come up with in her mind. A plain black open necked shirt, tucked into plain black trousers, probably designed to blend into the background, but failing miserably. Instead it gave him an air of mystery, an air of.....just damn right sexiness, and as he turned away from her towards Hamid she couldn't help but notice the way the cut of the trousers clung to his muscular ass.  
  
"Stop it," she chastised herself. "Pull yourself together, anyone would think you hadn't ever seen a man before."  
  
"Sorry, did you say something?" asked Ardeth, looking straight into her guilty eyes.  
  
"No, only that I think we should go for dinner now," she said, averting her eyes lest they wander again.  
  
  
  
Ardeth fell in love with the harborside, his deep eyes taking in every sight, his smile permanently on his face in wonder.  
  
"I can see why you were drawn to this place Samia, it's just so, what's the word?"  
  
"Peaceful, tranquil, soothing? take your pick," she interrupted.  
  
"You took the words right out of my mouth," he drawled, smiling straight at her, thinking that the picturesqe harbor was nothing compared to the beauty of Samia tonight.  
  
His eyes were like a jet of heat searing through her entire body, causing her to blush and change the subject once again. Ardeth mentally kicked himself again for his lack of consideration. He just couldn't find it within to tear his eyes away from her. What was wrong with him, a simple woman could reduce the great warrior to this?  
  
Fortunately Hamid's tummy broke the silence, rumbling as it was, and both Ardeth and Samia found themselves laughing in relief. They decided to let Hamid do the ordering for dinner, and he did, with such an air of importance as Alejandro fussed around him letting the small boy lead the way.  
  
They lingered for quite a while over dinner, listening intently to Hamid as he described all the food he'd ordered, telling them where the fish was caught, how it was cooked, even down to which Island the bottled water had come from.  
  
"He's really something Samia," remarked Ardeth. "You've done a wonderful job of bringing him up, I can honestly say I wouldn't have wanted him to be with anyone else."  
  
"Apart from you of course," Samia said.  
  
"I can't say that I can answer that, I would have been away so much, my mother isn't in the best of health so my only sorrow would be that you couldn't have brought him up within the Medjai," he replied truthfully.  
  
"Please Samia, take this compliment, even if it's the only one you will take from me, it comes from the heart," he said, taking her hand in his and placing it on his heart, "as do the others, but that's for you to decide in your own time."  
  
  
  
Hamid was all but falling asleep in his chair by now. "I suppose I should find a place to stay for the night," said Ardeth, starting to get up and make his way over to Alejandro.  
  
"Ardeth, sit down, please," Samia begged. "I know you may find this a strange request," she continued, mustering up all her courage, ready for the rejection, "but I would like you to stay with us at the cottage, and I'm sure Hamid would too."  
  
Why was she shaking as she said that? Was it the fear of him rejecting her offer? or the fear of him taking up the offer?  
  
"Are you sure Samia?" Ardeth said seriously. "You and I under the same roof? you don't have a great deal of room."  
  
Samia took a breath and hoped she wasn't insulting him by this suggestion. "I'm sure you'll find the sofa very comfortable, there's plenty of cushions and I have spare blankets," she babbled.  
  
Ardeth let out a laugh of such sweetness that Samia hadn't a clue what he was going to say next. He knew it had taken courage on her side to even ask the question, he could see she was confused over the feelings she was having, as was he. What would happen when they were all put in the mix together? Only one way to find out.  
  
"In that case, how could I refuse?"  
  
"Just one thing though," Samia retorted with a giggle. "You'd better behave or else I wont teach you to drive."  
  
"I promise I'll be on my best behavior," he smiled, wondering just how long that best behavior would last being so close to her. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7......  
  
The air of the Island may have been one of tranquility, but in the mind of Ardeth Bay, things were far from tranquil. His emotions were all over the place, fighting for dominance. First the shock of achieving his goal, finding his son, then the feelings he was having for Samia had caught him off guard. A guard that must be kept to the forefront of his mind, he chastised himself. That being the case he'd decided to open up the lines of communication with the Medjai once again. After sending a wire to Cairo a week after his arrival in Fuerteventura, he was further comforted to recieve a message back. A message that told him ten of his most trusted warriors were on their way. If things were to take a turn for the worst concerning Lock Nah's men, he hoped they would be ready.  
  
Samia hadn't been pleased to learn of his latest communications, in fact she'd been more than put out, irrationally thinking that Ardeth was going to use this opportunity to take Hamid back to Egypt sooner rather than later, but once he'd explained his motives she'd had to agree that Medjai protection on a greater level could be warranted. She was still, in her heart more than a little spooked by the prospect of coming up against Lock Nah's henchmen again. So she'd quietly agreed with Ardeth, but still wondered where all this left her.  
  
  
  
"So, how are you planning to get all your men here, throw them in the back of the truck when they arrive?" she skittishly asked. "If so, I think we'd better start teaching you how to drive it, don't you?"  
  
"I'm sure it wont be a great problem, I mean, how hard can it be, it's not like a machine has the spirit of an animal, a will of it's own is it? I've broken in a great deal of horses and the prospect of mastering a machine holds no fear for me," he laughed.  
  
"Oh dear, your pride is going to be your downfall Ardeth Bay, has anyone ever told you that?" giggled Samia.  
  
"Not if they valued their life they didn't, no," he replied.  
  
Over the past days that they'd spent at close quarters, Samia was seeing an altogether different side of Ardeth, his warrior instincts were once again breaching the surface. The contrast between the man who made jets of lava streak through her entire body with a mere touch was, how could she put it? complimented, yes, complimented with the man who now stood before her with a fear of nothing and a pride in his own abilities. The complete package was a revelation, two sides of the ever complicated coin.  
  
  
  
Two hours later though, she was seeing yet another side of Ardeth Bay. The string of curses he'd just let out had her blushing, and she'd heard many a curse before. She was silently thankful that Hamid was with Pedro and Maria. He hadn't wanted to be parted from his new found pet, the little lizard that he'd found was now a permanent resident in Pedro's back yard and Hamid had joined ranks with Pedro's six year old grandson, revelling in the fact that he had somone his own age to cause mischief with.  
  
"Oh dear, at this rate they'll be marching over the dunes on foot," she laughed as Ardeth let another curse fly.  
  
"Don't be sarcastic, it doesn't suit you," he warned.  
  
"For goodness sake, look, it's really not that difficult," cried Samia as Ardeth crunched gears and cursed simultaneously. "If you paid attention as much as you curse you'd be a racing driver by now."  
  
"Don't make fun of me," Ardeth again warned. He was having a difficult enough time with the infernal machine as it was, without the added embarassment of Samia's giggles everytime he missed a gear or stalled the truck.  
  
Samia leant over to the driver's side and took hold of Ardeth's hand. "Here," she said, as she placed his hand on the gearstick covering it with hers. "Foot down on the clutch, other foot on the accelerator," she said gently as she pushed his hand over to first gear. "Go easy, don't put your foot down too hard, let go of the clutch gently, you gotta baby these things along a little you know."  
  
This attempt was much better, it was as though through her patience he felt as though he didn't have to try so hard to prove to her that he could do this. He was finally relaxing, and as the truck slowly rolled down the road, gears changing smoothly for once he was gaining confidence as he went along.  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" he asked.  
  
"I thought we may as well let our hair down a little, I know you've been worried since you arrived, but hopefully now you know your men are on their way, you might let yourself ease up a bit," she stated.  
  
"Maybe, I will," he said, knowing that the immediate danger was not coming today. Today he would relax. Tomorrow was another matter.  
  
"So, how do you fancy a picnic among those sand dunes you were so overwhelmed with?" she cautiously asked, not wanting to sound too forward, but wanting to, needing, to spend some time alone with him to see if she could get any sort of handle on her growing feelings for the man.  
  
"That sounds just wonderful," Ardeth replied, thinking that mind reading was one of her many virtues. He really did need to be alone with her.  
  
"Come on then, show me what you've learned so far," she giggled, trying to remove her hand from the gearstick, but having it firmly put back in place. He'd made progress with her and he wasn't about to let it go, the look in his eyes told her that.  
  
  
  
"When did you get the time to put all this together?" Ardeth asked incredulously a little while later. "I had no idea you'd planned all this," he said, looking sideways at her as he picked up the huge basket from the back of the truck.  
  
"Well, not planned exactly," she said, blushing, feeling a little silly for being so transparent. Once again wondering if this was all such a good idea. Could she really open her heart to this man and then just watch him walk away? The feelings she was having now told her she'd have no choice with the former.  
  
"Samia, I find it heartwarming to know that someone, especially you, would have gone to so much trouble for me," he said, looking deeply into her eyes, trying to put her at ease.  
  
"I, erm," Oh Lord, change the subject, she thought. "Do you want to go down by the waterside?"  
  
"Come on, take my hand, we'll find just the right spot," he smiled.  
  
  
  
The beach was a haven. Sweeping dunes rolled down until they dissolved into the beach, the golden sands of the beach were lapped at by the warm Atlantic ocean. Miles and miles of deserted golden beach untouched by man. It was if the desert was meeting the sea and they complimented each other to just the right degree.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow," complained Samia a little while later as she peeled a huge orange, the juice having all but blinded her when it spat out into her eye.  
  
Ardeth jumped to attention from his place reclining in the sand beside her, thinking that maybe she'd been stung or something. He laughed soundly when he saw Samia, orange juice dripping down her face, rubbing her eyes in disgust.  
  
"Here, let me help you," he giggled, grabbing a cloth from the picnic basket to clean the juice from her face.  
  
Slowly, very slowly the mood was changing. Ardeth poured some water on the cloth and pushed Samia's hair out of the way, exposing her beautiful face to him. He gently ran the cloth along her forehead, never taking his eyes from hers as he pulled her onto his lap. He took the cloth and pressed it over her closed eyes, marvelling at the length of her black lashes, watching the cloth turn orange as it soaked up the offending juice.  
  
Neither one of them wanted to move, wanted to break the moment, and so time stood still for a while. The heat of the day was nothing compared to the heat of Ardeth's skin against hers, even through their respective shirts. Ardeth's hands played in her hair, she could feel his warm breath tickling her ear, sending her senses into overdrive. She boldy placed her hands on his broad chest, marvelling at the feel of his muscles underneath the thin cotton of his shirt. That wasn't all she could feel sat as she was on his lap facing him, she could feel his desire and it was stoking her own, terrifying her, as she'd never in her life been in this position before. His closeness, his obvious want for her, her own need for him. Confusion, desperation, panic, sheer panic overtook her and she stiffened in his arms.  
  
"Samia, " he whispered. "What are you afraid of, is it me?"  
  
"Yes, no, I don't know," she stuttered. "I don't know what to do with the feelings inside me, you have me at a loss," she sighed.  
  
"Then you're not alone, Samia listen to me. When I first came here and found you and Hamid, I was, I admit singleminded in that quest. I wanted my son and nothing else mattered," he explained gently. "But when I saw you in the Inn in Cabras sat in a puddle of coffee," he chuckled. "I just wanted to take you in my arms, and when I did, it felt right, like somehow you belonged there."  
  
Samia let out the breath she'd been holding, so he did have some feelings for her.  
  
"Ardeth, I don't know what to do, what to say, I'm not skilled in such things, I have no knowlege of them," she cried.  
  
"I want to help you to start to live again Samia, I mean really live and enjoy life, but I will tell you that I want to be a major part of that new life, if you'll let me? But please, please don't ever be afraid of me, you have to promise me that," he said, feeling heartened as Samia nodded in acceptance of his words.  
  
  
  
The air having been cleared a little Samia got up and rolled up the legs of her trousers as she walked to the waterside. Ardeth followed suit and soon they were both happily splashing around in the cooling ocean like a couple of children seeing who could drench the other the most. The surf was wonderful if not a little feisty and before long Ardeth had been tipped on his back after wandering out further. The ducking was a blessed relief from the heat, so he shucked off his shirt and threw it onto the beach, letting himself revel in the refreshing water. He'd not felt as relaxed as this in a long long time. Samia's smiling face as she danced up and down in the surf shrieking as shoals of little fish grazed her legs hardened his resolve to take her back with him to Egypt. He knew he would have to tread carefully, not push her or back her into a corner, but he was sure that once they got to know each other better that the future that he saw for them would become clearer to her.  
  
Samia became aware of him watching her and for once smiled back at him instead of the usual blushing. She saw the tattoos adorning his body and was taken back in time to when she was a child, seeing the warriors all sparring, practising their swordsmanship, muscles gleaming in the heat of the sun. She remembered one time her mother had caught her and a couple of her friends spying on the young men as they bathed after practise. Allah, had she been scolded, but the girls had all agreed it was worth it.  
  
"What are you thinking about?," asked Ardeth wading up to her, his wet hair clinging to his bronzed shoulders. "You look a million miles away."  
  
"Maybe not a million, but a few thousand at least," she said, watching Ardeths puzzled expression as tiny droplets of saltwater ran down his tattoed cheeks.  
  
"I was thinking back to when I lived with the Medjai," she said wistfully. "My mother caught me and a couple of my friends spying on the warriors. It was just that when I saw you in the water and your tattoos again it kind of took me back," she said with a huge smile.  
  
"I hope they were happy times for you," Ardeth questioned, holding his breath, silently praying to Allah that indeed she'd been happy within the Medjai.  
  
"Oh yes, they were, they really were. I miss it so much sometimes, even though I've not been back for nigh on ten years. Has it changed much? the villages I mean," she asked.  
  
"In some ways things have changed a great deal, although we still live the same way, a lot of the old boundaries are being broken down. We don't go for arranged marriages as much now, neither do the women have to veil as a matter of course," he explained.  
  
"Oh, I see," said Samia, liking the part about arranged marriages the most, she'd never minded the veiling, there never was a better way to cover up the teenage spots that plagued most adolescent girls from time to time, as for bad hair days, cover it all up and hide until tomorrow.  
  
  
  
"What about Hamunaptra, do you still patrol that area?," she asked, immediately kicking herself as she saw his face change from happy to miserable.  
  
"Just before I came here to find you both, there was a great battle. I take it you heard about the first rising of the nameless one?" he said with sadness.  
  
"Yes I did, Hassan brought the news when he visited us, "It was an English woman who raised him, yes?"  
  
"Yes, it was, but she was also the one who put him back where he belonged, unfortunately, other people did not leave the matter alone and he was raised once again a few months ago," Ardeth explained.  
  
"Oh no," said Samia, moving closer to Ardeth, sensing his pain. "What happened?"  
  
"The Scorpion King was also unleashed," he sighed. "Our army was the only thing that stood between the Anubis warriors and......well, you can imagine."  
  
"This is the battle you spoke of then?"  
  
"Yes, Samia, we lost so many men, so many good men died through the greed of a few. I can still see the faces of the women and children as I told them of their father's deaths," he said, his voice breaking as he spoke.  
  
He was now bringing his mind around to matters more pressing, matters concerning Lock Nah's men. He knew they'd be back, but Samia had already gone through so much he wasn't about to voice his fears to her yet. He was the warrior, the one who would protect the three of them and he would do so until his last breath. This woman now in his arms, the child, his child she had nutured in his absence, yes, he would protect them and Allah help anything or anyone who would try to take them away from him.  
  
"It's nothing for you to worry about Samia," he said, tightening his embrace.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she whispered as she held him, shivering slightly at the thought of so much loss and grief.  
  
Ardeth took her shivering to mean that she was getting chilled, the water had suddenly turned colder so with a flourish he picked her up and waded back to shore with her in his arms.  
  
"Come on, let's dry out on the sands before we head back," he said, wanting to recapture the easy mood that had just been lost.  
  
"Whatever you say," she giggled, thankful that she hadn't put a dampener on their day with her questioning.  
  
  
  
A little later when they'd both dried off by the heat of the sun Samia began to pick up the picnic things and put them back in the basket. Ardeth still laid in the sand with his eyes closed so she got hold of the rug she'd been lain on and shook the sand from it, unfortunately the direction of the wind changed and all she suceeded in doing was covering Ardeth with a pile of sand.  
  
He sat up immediately, a playful look on his face. "You'll pay for that," he laughed.  
  
Samia saw the challenge in his eyes and bolted back up the beach towards the truck, the softness of the sand making it difficult for her to run very quickly and all too soon Ardeth had caught up with her, pulling her to the ground and rolling over on top of her.  
  
"I said you'd pay for that," he smirked as he brushed her sandy hair out of her face.  
  
"And just what punishment did you have in mind?" she giggled, feeling the air around them charge up once again and the sweet tension return.  
  
He looked in to her eyes for what seemed like an age, trying to judge her mood. All he could see was anticipation of his next move. But what was his next move? Did he dare? Would she run?  
  
"A kiss," he whispered, leaving her no time to resist before bringing his lips down on to hers. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8...................  
  
Samia eyed Maria up, wondering just why she was looking at her and Ardeth in such a strange manner, albeit with a smile on her face. They'd arrived back in Cotillo to pick up Hamid after their day out, but found that little Hamid had other ideas. He now had a firm friend in Miguel, Pedro and Maria's grandson and had begged to be able to stay overnight. Pedro's daughter Rosa and her husband Miguel senior had said that Hamid could stay with them and camp out in the garden with Miguel at their home in La Olivia in the hills. Hamid was always ready for a new adventure so Ardeth and Samia agreed and sent him on his way.  
  
They were now sat outside Alejandro's restaurant having dinner together. Ardeth tucked in with relish, but Samia found that her appetite had all but deserted her. Maria was a wise old woman and had seen numerous amounts of courting couples, so she spotted easily the signs of the obvious feelings Ardeth and Samia were struggling to get a grip on. Not to mention the tell tale rash on Samia's face that Maria knew was the result of kissing a man with a beard. She smiled inwardly hoping that the two of them were finally finding happiness together.  
  
When she's first come across Ardeth Bay she'd found him pleasant enough, but she saw behind the calm facade to the sadness lurking within, marring the brightness. But tonight it was as though the dark clouds had lifted revealing the true inner beauty of the man. Maria knew that Samia had brought that out in him. Samia herself was positively glowing, the feelings of new love threatening to burst forth. All the little gestures between them were evident. The way Ardeth pulled out Samia's chair for her, the little touches, the lingering looks exchanged between the two of them. She also knew that Samia had never known a man intimately before and thought it was high time for her to finally take the step. Ardeth would guide her, of that she was sure.  
  
"Time for us to go Pedro," she said with a wink in the direction of her husband.  
  
Actually, Pedro had been one of the main instigators in Hamid's new adventure. Having met Ardeth Bay and seeing the way he and Samia were together, he wanted nothing more for them to be together, secure in the little family unit with Hamid that they'd managed to create in such a short space of time. Samia needed a partner in life, someone to cherish her and give back all the love and attention she'd lavished on Hamid over the years. He now wanted to give the couple every opportunity for their feelings to grow.  
  
"We'll bid you both goodnight them," said Pedro with a grin. "Dont worry about Hamid I'll pick him up and bring him home after lunch tomorrow."  
  
Samia stood and kissed Maria goodbye. As she did Maria whispered in her ear. "Follow your heart my dear, let him lead the way, he's the man for you and I can tell he loves you very much. Don't fear the next step."  
  
Samia blushed instantly, Maria was practically encouraging her to go to bed with Ardeth.  
  
"But I didn't think you approved of such behaviour?" she stammered.  
  
"I was young myself once you know dear," she grinned. "My Pedro was the catch of the village, if I hadn't have snapped him up......."  
  
"Well, you're certainly full of surprises aren't you," Samia giggled.  
  
  
  
Ardeth looked up at the pair of them with a puzzled expression on his face. Samia just smiled back, saying nothing as Pedro and Maria made their way home arm in arm.  
  
"I think we've been set up," she said, sitting back down opposite Ardeth.  
  
Ardeth grinned and took her hand in his, looking deeply into her eyes. "Is that so bad?" he murmured huskily. "I mean is it not what you want?"  
  
Samia's lips still burned from his kiss earlier in the day, the depth of his passion for her still made the hairs at the back of her neck stand on end.  
  
"Oh yes, I want this more than anything," she whispered.  
  
As they strolled home, arms locked around each other, Samia began to feel the nervousness welling up in her belly once again. She'd dreamed of them together, but would he think badly of her for being so forward? She silently admitted to herself that the biggest concern she had was that with her having no experience with men that she wouldn't match up, that she wouldn't be able to satisfy a man such as him.  
  
They opened the gate and started up the path.  
  
"Let's sit on the terrace for a while and watch the sun go down," said Ardeth. He'd noticed her quivering as they'd neared the house and decided to slow the pace a little to put her at ease.  
  
He settled himself down on a large deckchair on the terrace and pulled Samia down in front of him, wrapping his arm around her waist whilst lovingly stroking her hair with the other, wanting to stroke away all her fears of him. To his comfort she eventually started to relax.  
  
"I want to ask you something Samia," he said seriously. "Something I've been working up the courage for most of the day," he said smiling.  
  
"What is it?" asked Samia as she turned herself sideways and looked into his eyes.  
  
She looked so beautiful and trusting as he pulled her closer to his chest and took a deep breath.  
  
"I want, well I hope that you want also..............I want you to come home to Egypt with me, I mean with me and Hamid."  
  
Samia's heart soared, could it be that her wildest dreams were about to come true? Could she finally put the last few years of running and hiding behind her?  
  
Not yet, she couldn't put the inbred cautiousness and distrust to sleep, it just wouldn't go away so easily. Her heart did a bellyflop and landed back in the pit of her stomach as she realized that things just didn't fall on a platter for her. They never had done before, so who was she to think that they would now?  
  
"Back to Egypt? With you and Hamid? In what capacity would that be?" she asked sadly. "Do you wish to take me back as a carer for Hamid?"  
  
"NO," he shouted, outraged. That was not my intention at all. Samia, I want you to be with me."  
  
Nag nag nag, the feelings still wouldn't go away, as hard as she tried to push them out. The feelings of self doubt, self worth and utter despair were deep rooted.  
  
"As your what? your companion? your lover? your mistress maybe?" she asked bitterly, remembering a long time ago a conversation she'd overheard between a high ranking Madjai's wife and her mother. The woman was practically commiserating with Samia's mother at the misfortune of not having a purebred Medjai child to offer in marriage. The best she could hope for was that someone would take her as a second or third wife, her being a halfbreed and all.  
  
Ardeth immediately pulled Samia to her feet, his eyes blazing with rage, his breath ragged.  
  
"What sort of a man do you think I am Samia? Do you honestly think I would take you back as my.......as my hoar, because that's what you've just implied. Do you really think so little of yourself?"  
  
His fingers were digging into the tender flesh of her upper arms and she felt all the strength of the mighty warrior now towering over her, but her face remained impassive. Looking at him, seeing his utter outrage at what she'd just said, she slowly started to realize that she'd completely misread his intentions towards her, but these thoughts of hers just hadn't come up and slapped her in the face, they'd been eating away at her for a while. Her questions needed answers before she could let out her true feelings for Ardeth.  
  
Ardeth eased his grip on her as he saw the look of torment taking over in her eyes. "Do you not realize? Can you really not realize how I feel about you Samia?" he implored, pushing the thoughts that she may not feel the same way about him to the back of his mind. "Come inside, we have much to say to each other."  
  
  
  
As Ardeth turned away from her and walked inside the house, Samia took a last look at the sun as it's lingering last rays disappeared beyond the horizon. She took a deep breath before following her heart and walking inside, closing the door behind her and shutting out the rest of the world.  
  
Ardeth was kindling the fire, and as it sprang to life she noticed a few strands of gray in his glossy hair that had been illuminated by the glow of the firelight. 'I'd never noticed those before' she thought, realizing that before she went any further with Ardeth she had to learn so much more about him, and he about her.  
  
"Where do we start Samia?" he said as he settled down in front of the fire. "What can I do or say to convince you to believe and trust me?"  
  
"Tell me about your family Ardeth, your parents, how you grew up, just start from the beginning," she smiled.  
  
  
  
"From the beginning? hmmm," he sighed.  
  
"I'm the youngest of four children, the only male child of Hakim and Jamilla Bay. I think they'd all but given up on having a son. My father was in his fifties when I was born," he smiled, uncoiling his long legs and lying down on the hearthrug, propping his head up on a large cushion.  
  
"They must've been over the moon when you arrived," said Samia.  
  
"Oh yes, I was the source of much rejoicing, not only within my family, but by the tribes also," he laughed. "But at no time did my parents or my sisters spoil me, well occasionally my mother did, but only when my father was out of earshot," he grinned.  
  
"Were things always clear cut for you? Were you always reminded of your duty and your importance to the Medjai?" asked Samia.  
  
"By my father and the elders yes. I was always expected to learn quicker, excell more. My training was so much more intense than others of my age. My father thought it fitting that I was pitched up against the older boys and proved my skills early." he sighed.  
  
"That must have been difficult for you," sympathized Samia.  
  
"I know my mother must've been fed up with comstantly stitching me up in the early days, but my father reasoned that it would build character, and to a certain extent I think it did. Not that I would necessarily choose that course of action for Hamid," he said, after noticing the wary look on Samia's face. "Times are changing Samia, and I've learned to change with them."  
  
Samia found herself relaxing by the moment, his candour and honesty chipping away slowly at the wall she'd built around herself. She was thankful he bore her no malice for her lack of faith in him.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I loved my father and I never felt anything but love from him. I didn't realize it then, it only came to me a few years later, but he knew he was dying for some years before it actually came to pass. All the excess training and schooling was driven by a sense of urgency on his part, not knowing just how much time he had left," he sighed.  
  
"Ardeth I........." Samia started before being interrupted.  
  
"He knew that to pass on the leadership of the Medjai to me when I was not yet ready, when I was unprepared would have meant certain disaster. Not only for myself, but for the whole of the Medjai. I came to understand that he pushed me so because he loved me so."  
  
Samia could see Ardeth's love for his father shining through and was heartened by it.  
  
"When he died, I think a part of me died with him, as I'm sure a part of you went to the next life at your father's side."  
  
"You've got that right," Samia said sadly. "Please, go on," she whispered.  
  
"I took over the leadership of the Medjai at the age of eighteen. Much to young in some of the elders opinions. They would have liked to elect a consort at least until I reached the age of twenty one. But, I dug my heels in and eventually proved my worth to them," he sighed. "I can't say it wasn't a struggle though. There were many who thought that a leader so young would make an easy target. It was a time of unrest within the tribes, some were battling for change, some clinging on to the old ways, just as moss clings to a stone."  
  
"I remember only too well the many battles within the tribes," sighed Samia. "A great many of the elders were somewhat less than pleased that my father had married an outsider. My mother told me that very few people even gave her the time of day for the first few years after her arrival," Samia said sadly.  
  
Ardeth suddenly realized that a lot of Samia's fears were grounded on this. "Is that what you fear also, that no-one will accept you?" he said, gently cupping her chin in the palm of his hand.  
  
Samia nodded. "I was once called a half breed and my mother told that my only use and only chance of making a marriage within the Medjai would be as a second or third wife. It's ironic really that the half breed finally became useful for that very fact."  
  
"Samia, when I said times had changed, you can take that as the truth, you must believe me. I would never put you in a position that would cause people to scorn you," he answered.  
  
"But as Chief, surely you must have re-married after your wife had died. I would have been expected of you," she argued.  
  
Ardeth smiled and chuckled slightly. "Ah," he said. "So you think I'm already married do you?"  
  
"Well, I, I didn't know and............" she stuttered.  
  
"You were afraid to ask?" he questioned. "I'm not married Samia, I probably did buck the old system, but I never wanted more than one wife."  
  
"Do you still love her then? Is that why you never married again."  
  
"Oh Samia, when I married Khadija, it was with the sole purpose of uniting two of the tribes and producing an heir. Both she and I knew that. I was younger then, I didn't question the ways and hadn't then learned to move with the times as I have now. We cared and respected each other and she'll always hold a special place in my heart for she gave birth to my son. But, I always knew that she didn't love me, nor I her. We both thought that maybe one day love would grow on us, that one day maybe we'd wake up and it would be there, but we never got the chance. She died shortly after Hamid was born as you know. The one comfort I have is that she said she'd been happy with me and that she regretted nothing. For that I truly respected her. She also wanted me to go out and seek true love and was sorry that we couldn't have found it within our marriage, as was I."  
  
Ardeth's eyes had misted over slightly and a few tears hovered on his dark lashes. Samia knew his words to be true and felt the tears stinging her own eyes. This man in front of her wanted nothing more than a chance to love, a chance to build a family life. And what had she done? all but thrown it back in his face.  
  
"Ardeth," she croaked. "I'm so, so sorry for doubting your intentions, please forgive me. It's just that I've been on my own for so long, it seems like forever. I don't know how to let go and let someone else into my heart."  
  
"I know," said Ardeth as he rolled over on the floor and took her into his arms. "I know."  
  
"Will you help me?" she whispered.  
  
"I will, but only if you'll do something for me in return," he smiled.  
  
"Ardeth, I love you, I'll do anything you ask," she blurted out.  
  
Allah be praised, she'd admitted her love for him. His heart was close to bursting.  
  
"Samia, think very carefully as to your answer, as it'll stay your answer for life. I want you to decide from your heart, not from your willingness to please me. You have to really want this as much as I."  
  
Samia's eyes were like saucers as it suddenly dawned on her what his question would be.  
  
"Samia, I never knew love before I met you, and you have to know that I do love you, with all my heart. I want you to come home with me, not as a carer for Hamid, not as my mistress, but as the woman who's finally unlocked a frozen heart. I want you to come home with me as my wife Samia." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9......................  
  
  
  
Their bodies glistened in the moonlight streaming in through the gaps in the shutters as they slept in each others arms. Samia now sure and warm in the glow his love had cast upon her. She'd followed Maria's advice and let Ardeth lead the way, let him teach her, not only to pleasure him, but to let go enough to find infinite pleasure herself.  
  
She'd been a little afraid of the first sight of his naked body as he took the lead. Slowly, very slowly he'd undressed in front of her, watching her face as the blushes rose, watching her eyes widen as the last piece of his clothing had fallen to the floor. He encouraged her every step of the way, letting her go at her own speed.  
  
She'd circled his body, running her hands over his strong frame, kissing his skin, setting his senses reeling as she tenatively discovered every inch of him. His self control had been sorely tested when her small hands strayed downwards to his arousal, but still he gave her the time and space she needed to make all her fears of him fly out of the window.  
  
His need for her almost overwhelmed him as she shakily struggled with the buttons of her shirt before casting it aside. She shed the rest of her clothes as if she was in a daze until she stood before him as naked as he.  
  
"Ardeth," she whispered. "Make me yours."  
  
Ardeth groaned in pleasure at the realization that she was his. He wanted their first coming together to be memorable for all time so resisted the urge to take her where she stood. Instead he pulled her to him and kissed her until they were both breathless with need. How they made it to the bedroom neither of them cared.  
  
Once there after a chorus of 'surely you can't do that's' from Samia, which had swiftly turned into passionate imploring not to stop, they sealed their union. Samia felt no pain as Ardeth's body claimed hers, just an all encompassing happiness.  
  
  
  
Pedro and Maria were rudely awakened by a frantic hammering at the front door.  
  
"Pedro, It's Juan, my father Hector has sent me, it's urgent," he cried.  
  
Pedro jumped out of bed, and as quickly as his seventy year old body would carry him rushed to the door.  
  
"What is it Juan, what's the urgency?" he asked.  
  
"Pedro, a body was washed up on the coast near Corralejo, just by the dunes," he explained breathlessly.  
  
"Who was it? Was it someone we know Juan?" he questioned.  
  
"Pedro I don't know quite how to tell you this, but it was your brother Carlos."  
  
"You must be mistaken," interrupted Pedro. "Carlos has been out with the fishing fleet for the past week. It can't be him," Pedro protested as he sank shakily into a chair.  
  
"Pedro I'm so sorry, there's no mistake, It is Carlos, you must hurry to Corralejo with me, he's still alive, but only just," explained Juan.  
  
"Who, who found him. Do you know?"  
  
"Yes, it was my father Hector, you know he loves to line fish those waters at night. But Pedro, it wasn't the water that did for him. He'd been savagely beaten."  
  
"Give me a minute Juan, I'll be right with you," said a bewildered Pedro.  
  
Juan watched as Pedro padded back into the bedroom to break the news to his wife. When he emerged they swiftly left the house and took the dirt track which ran from Cotillo to Corralejo, both men wondering if they would make it in time and moreso what they would find when they got there.  
  
  
  
Hamid was having a ball. He'd slept outside in the tent with his new friend. Well, to be fair, they hadn't done much sleeping. After a midnight feast under the stars, Hamid had explained to Miguel that he'd probably be leaving soon to go home to Egypt with his father. He told Miguel that he should come and visit often because his father had told him that the Medjai slept in tents all the time. Miguel had been captivated with the stories that Hamid had told him during the course of the night, about the Gods and Goddesses of Egypt. About the pharoes and the Medjai. Miguel was so excited by the stories that he would have packed up and gone with Hamid in an instant, well, maybe not an instant as he still had to work out a way to get his mama and papa to go with him. He wasn't ready to leave them just yet. Neither of the boys having a realistic grasp of geography they'd made a pact to visit each other once a month, such was the innocence of childhood.  
  
  
  
As the early morning ferry pulled into Cabras harbor the passengers heaved a collective sigh of relief. Not a one of them had felt at all comfortable in the presence of the ten black robed, tatooed men who wore their weapons so openly. They looked so stern and overpowering that most who shared the deck with them retreated into the shadows, only now feeling safe as the ferry docked.  
  
Mustafa, the commander of the men swiftly led them down the gangplank and headed them in the direction of the quayside Inn. In the wire his Chieftain has managed to send to them he'd said to ask for Hector. He was the one who would let their leader know they were here.  
  
  
  
Pedro almost fell to the floor as he caught his first glimpse of his younger brother. The young brother he'd always looked after, the brother he'd got into countless scrapes over because of his charming, if not a little wild ways in the past. But always a brother who he would have laid his life down for willingly nontheless.  
  
The crumbling whitewashed walls of the hospital always had a foreboding air within them, the strong, cloying smell of the disinfectant had stung Pedro's nostrils the moment he'd entered.  
  
Carlos's beaten body lay all to still on the crisp white linens. His tanned face hardly visible, marred by the injuries that'd been inflicted upon him. Pedro had been told by the doctor on his arrival that his brothers injuries were just too severe. There was nothing more that could be done for him.  
  
"Who did this Carlos?" Pedro whispered in his ear, taking hold of his brothers hand, encouraging him to try to speak.  
  
"They...........they boarded my boat in Tenerife............too many of them, couldn't stop them," he rasped.  
  
"Who, who were they," Pedro urged.  
  
"Red............they wore red, like the others," Carlos managed before a coughing fit rendered him speechless again.  
  
Pedro froze to the spot, his mind spinning, running over the implications.  
  
Carlos coughed again, but managed to speak some more. "Warn them brother, Samia and the boy," he croaked.  
  
"Are they coming for them?"  
  
"Yes," struggled Carlos as his breathing became more labored.  
  
"Forgive me Pedro..................had to tell them............too many of them, they threatened your life."  
  
"Had to tell them, tell them what?" Pedro pleaded.  
  
"Tell Samia I'm sorry," he choked out. "To my shame I told them where she was. I just wanted to protect you and Maria," he rasped as his breathing became shallower.  
  
"There's nothing to forgive my brother, you did the only thing you could."  
  
"Too many of them....................too many.............many,"  
  
Pedro held Carlos close as his eyelids closed for the last time and his life ebbed away, just like the tide from the ocean that had been his life.  
  
"Know this Carlos, I'll avenge you my brother, of that you can be sure. You have my word of honor."  
  
  
  
Juan visibly paled as a distraught but determined Pedro emerged from his brothers hospital room. A weary nod from Pedro told Juan that Carlos had passed.  
  
"What do we do now Pedro?" asked Juan.  
  
"We avenge my brothers death. It's not just about Samia and Hamid anymore, although they are of great importance. It's personal to everyone on the Island that knew Carlos. We go and spread the word. But first we warn Ardeth Bay.  
  
  
  
Hector instantly recognized the imposing men as they entered his tavern. They carried themselves with the same air as Ardeth Bay. Even if they hadn't have been tattoed he'd have known. Hector was in fact still reeling from finding Carlos's body and held in his hands the piece of red cloth that had bound his hands. He hoped the men now before him would shed light on it's significance.  
  
He ushered them into the same room he'd taken Samia into the day she came looking for Ardeth Bay and hastily explained the situation to them. He could tell by the looks on their faces as he handed them the cloth that indeed they knew who was responsible. Their first priority would be to find their Chieftain and his son, Hector knew that. What he had to do now was explain to them that all they could do was wait until Juan returned with the truck.  
  
  
  
Rashid had never been a patient man, but could it be that his lack of patience would lead to his downfall thought Hamman, his partner in the night-time mission. Hamman knew that Rashid possessed not one ounce or shred of decency or compassion, especially as the news of his brothers death had reached his ears. Hamman was finding himself increasingly ill at ease with the whole situation, he certainly wasn't comfortable with the prospect at striking at a child and a woman. He crouched down at the side of the house, waiting for Rashid to give the signal for them to get into position. Still being undercover of the pre-dawn they were using the last of the night to speed away their quarry and take them back to their kinsmen who were waiting for them elsewhere.  
  
  
  
Samia stretched and turned to look at the man beside her. She smiled and blushed slightly as she remembered the events of the previous night. A night that had managed to surprise her beyond her wildest dreams. Still smiling, she slipped out of bed and pulled on Ardeths long shirt, breathing in the scent of him as she did up the buttons. She then pulled on a pair of panties, not having completely lost a hold of her modesty yet.  
  
She was going to make a sumptuous breakfast for her husband Ardeth. He'd told her last night that in old Medjai law they were considered married for having shared a bed. She liked the sound of that very much, and who was she to argue with old Medjai laws?  
  
Suddenly a long arm snaked around her waist and pulled her playfully back down on to the bed. Ardeth was laughing sleepily.  
  
"And just where do you think you were sneaking off to woman?" he demanded, looking at her with such love in his eyes that she could have melted on the spot.  
  
"Well, as you explained to me that we're considered as good as married," she joked.  
  
"We are married woman, in here," he interrupted, holding both their hands to their hearts.  
  
"Alright then, seeing as we're married, I just thought I'd make my husband breakfast," she giggled.  
  
The sight of her radiant face smiling down at him, the long curtain of her hair tickling his belly, her eyes so awash with love for him was overwhelming. He truly had come in from the cold.  
  
"I was hoping to have you for breakfast my love,"he drawled huskily, letting his lustful eyes roam her body.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I need food. I'm starving," she protested.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't have let yourself be put off dinner last night then, it's not even light yet," he smiled.  
  
"I don't care, I'm hungry."  
  
"Alright, I give in, but you have to promise to come straight back to bed with it," he joked, pulling her lips to his and rendering her speechless with a promise laden kiss.  
  
He laid his dishevelled head back down onto the pillows and watched as Samia's beautiful figure swayed happily in the direction of the kitchen. As he did he pressed his fingers to his smiling lips and offered up thanks to Allah for being gracious enough not only to grant him his son, but for giving him the chance of a new life with such an extrordinary, beautiful woman.  
  
  
  
Samia felt sick as the icy cold blade was held to her neck, the steel dug into her skin as her whole body chilled. An arm, strategically placed made sure she was rendered motionless.  
  
"Dont say a word or I'll have him shot like a dog," came a voice so full of hatred and venom it scared the very life out of her.  
  
The man holding her started to slowly walk her towards the front door that was now swinging open. She was sure she'd locked it last night, but with all that had happened since, her mind had clouded over and she couldn't be positive. She'd never forgive herself if her carelessness brought any harm to Ardeth.  
  
The scream flew from her body as another figure approached the bedroom.  
  
Ardeth immediately bolted out of bed and made a dive for his sword, only to be confronted by the sight of Samia being held at knifepoint by the brother of Lock Nah. In his anger he made a lunge at the man closest to him but was immediately knocked back against the wall in an explosion of gunpowder.  
  
"So, we meet once again Ardeth Bay," snarled Rashid. "Dont worry, we'll find the boy much quicker now we have your hoar to bargain with, dont you think?"  
  
Samia was roughly pulled out of the door, her pretty features overtaken with a look of pure terror.  
  
"You know I'll have retribution for the murder of my brother dont you?" he sneered, looking Samia blatantly up and down.  
  
Samia's last sight of Ardeth filled her with dread.....so much blood. As the heavy blow connected with the back of her head she heard yet another shot and prayed to anyone that would listen that it hadn't hit it's mark. Such was her will to know Ardeth's fate, it took numerous blows before she was propelled into the blackness. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10...............  
  
  
  
In Cabras, it was Mustafa's turn to have his patience sorely tested. When the Medjai had recieved the long awaited message that their leader and his son were not only alive, but safe and well also, the whole of the tribes had rejoiced. Ardeths mother had fallen to her knees in pure relief. The destruction once again of Imhotep, and the total wipeout of the Scorpion King and his armies had a miraculous, settling effect on the whole of the Medjai race. Now they were looking forward to the future with relish and the icing on the proverbial cake would be the return of their young leader and his son. The young leader who had given up so much of his own life in their service. Now they were here, within reach, but why all the waiting?  
  
"I dont know what to say my friend," started Hector. "Juan, my son, should have returned by now. I have to admit I fear all is not well," he said guardedly, wondering if the ten men stood in front of him would in some way hold him personally responsible.  
  
Mustafa saw the conflict in Hector's eyes and quickly turned to his men, dispersing them into the other room.  
  
"May we speak plainly?" said Mustafa, lowering his voice slightly.  
  
Hector nodded and urged him to continue.  
  
"Many men are afraid of the Medjai, some with good reason. But please believe me when I tell you that you have nothing to fear from us. It's obvious that Ardeth Bay trusts you and so shall we. But, we would appreciate your complete honesty in this matter. Is that understood?"  
  
Hector nodded again and began to explain fully the events of the previous night.  
  
"So I take it you have grave concerns that the men who would threaten the life of our leader and his child have returned with re-inforcements," questioned Mustafa.  
  
"It would seem as though that is the case," admitted Hector.  
  
"So Hector, how far is it to Cotillo?" Mustafa questioned, the lines on his worry worn face deepening.  
  
Mustafa was one of Ardeth's staunchest supporters. He had watched as Ardeth passed through childhood and became the man he now was. Mustafa was still a very imposing figure, even with his gray hair and battle weakened body. He possesed a kind heart that only those closest to him knew pounded within the massive chest. But he was also known as a worrier, always expecting the worst, and some sixth sense within him knew that danger wasn't far away in this case.  
  
"It's too far on foot, especially as the sun's now coming up," Hector explained, knowing full well Mustafa would appreciate and understand the perils of trekking though desert scrubland in the fierce heat that would all too soon arrive.  
  
"Do you have any other transport we could use, as I'm sure you understand fully our urgency," asked Mustafa.  
  
"I dont, my son has my only vehicle," Hector said in utter despair. Suddenly the look on his face changed as a flash of inspiration hit him. "Just a moment, please trust me, give me half an hour and I'll have the transport you need," he said wryly.  
  
"I trust you my friend, I trust you will not let us down," said Mustafa, placing a strong tattoed hand on Hectors shoulder in support.  
  
  
  
In La Olivia, Maria hammered on the heavy oak door of her daughters house. After Pedro had given her the devastating news of her brother in law's death, he'd seen her safely into Alejandro's car and sent them on their way to La Olivia, explaining that he and Juan needed to warn Ardeth and Samia of the danger they were now in.  
  
Maria had pleaded with him to take care. She knew he'd invoke the old code of honor, swearing vengence on anyone who harmed any of his family. She worried for him, he was seventy years old but still tried to live the life of one much younger. But although she feared for him, she admired and respected him greatly and understood why he was compelled to seek vengence.  
  
"Mama, what is it?" cried Rosa. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Shh child, let me in and I'll explain. Where are the boys?" asked Maria.  
  
"They're in the garden sleeping, I think they've been up most of the night," she said. "Mama, please what is it?!  
  
"Rosa, make some coffee and sit down, I'll explain everything. I have some news of uncle Carlos, and it's not good I'm afraid."  
  
Rosa's tears spilled into the coffee cup as the grieved for her uncle. "Miguel will join father, you know that dont you?"  
  
"I know, It's all so personal now, they haven't just struck at Samia and little Hamid, they've struck at our hearts."  
  
"Well Mama, you know they wont live to tell the tale. The honor code still holds strong here."  
  
"I know," said Maria, "but I'm worried that your father and now your husband will fall foul of the authorities, you know they've been trying to stamp out vengence debts, but there's no way we can let this lie. I've a horrible feeling that more will suffer before all this is over."  
  
"Mama, dont worry. I'll keep the authorities busy, there's only four police officers in the north of the Island. Before lunchtime they'll have been pulled of their fat backsides and be working for their pay for a change."  
  
Fuerteventura being a small and relatively trouble free island, there were few police stations and those that existed were single manned by aging officers, more used to finding lost goats and intervening in disputes between neighbors than breaking up any real trouble.  
  
Rosa knew that if she could stoke up a little trouble in La Olivia she could probably get the entire force up there, leaving her father, husband and whoever free to pursue her uncle Carlos's killers. She quickly finished her coffee and explained her plan to her mother, leaving Maria with the boys as she rushed off to find Miguel before he left with Alejandro.  
  
  
  
After despatching Maria to their daughters house in the hills, Pedro and Juan made a short stop at Pedro's home. Pedro quickly found the key to the cabinet in the bedroom. Opening it he sighed as he removed the contents.  
  
"You have perhaps been expecting a war?" asked Juan in amazement as two rifles and a small revolver were thrust into his hands.  
  
"It's a long story Juan, so I'll be brief," said Pedro. "Many years ago, when my father was still alive, we on the island had a lot of trouble from pirates thinking that they could come ashore and just take what they wanted from us. Needless to say most of the islanders armed themselves," he said. "Come on, time is getting on, let's not waste it," he winked, throwing countless rounds of ammunition at a still bemused Juan.  
  
The word had spread and as Pedro and Juan left the house half a dozen village men were waiting for them. All armed to the teeth.  
  
  
  
Hector had been very resourceful in a short space of time. He and ten very impatient Medjai were now well on their way to Cotillo on horseback. He's used the advantage of the early hour to secure all of the local riding schools mounts. Mustafa was both amazed and relieved. Horses, familiar transport to him. Not quite the Medjai standard of horses, but horses all the same.  
  
  
  
Over a dozen red robed men paced the floor of the small deserted building in the foothills behind the vast dunes just outside of Corralejo. They'd been holed up overnight, waiting for the return of Rashid and Hamman. The death of Lock Nah and the slaughter of many of their ranks at Ahm Shere had further hardened their resolve against Ardeth Bay and the Medjai. Most were happy with using any means necessary to gain their revenge.  
  
Bahir scanned the horizon for any sign of Rashid, their new leader, confident he had been sucessful and would be returning any moment. As he squinted, he saw the small truck struggling slowly through the dense scrubland. Oh yes, he thought. They were definitely getting closer to their ultimate goal of bringing down the man who killed their leader.  
  
  
  
"How much further," demanded Mustafa.  
  
"Not far, we're on the outskirts of the village now," replied Hector. "The house is only a short way down that small track," he said, pointing to the right.  
  
  
  
"So, you've heard then?" asked Pedro.  
  
"Yes, we've heard," replied Oscar, his neighbor. "We're all sorry for your loss my friend, It's our loss also."  
  
Pedro nodded in thanks. "You know what I must do, what I have to do. You know I still keep to the old ways?"  
  
"We're all behind you Pedro, Alejandro will be bringing Miguel back with him, do you want to wait for them?" asked Oscar.  
  
"No, we have no time, I need to go and warn Ardeth and Samia, they have no idea what's happened. At least I have little Hamid safe, thank the Lord."  
  
"Jose will stay behind and wait for Alejandro and Miguel, the rest of us are coming with you. We're all brothers on this Island my friend," said Oscar, clutching Pedro's shoulders in a gesture of support.  
  
"That's what I was counting on," smiled Pedro weakly. And if I know my daughter as well as I think I do, I can guarantee there'll be no police to bother us.  
  
  
  
In La Olivia a major disturbance was afoot. A land dispute had gotten completely out of control. Rosa and her close friends were practically tearing each other apart over land that the local bar owners daughter had claimed for her own. Actually it had been deemed as hers after her father's death and the court had rubber stamped ownership. Luis the middle aged, extremely portly police officer now found he had a mob of angry women all but battering his door down. He was so overwhelmed he got straight on one of the islands few telephones to his fellow officers in the north of the island. When re-inforcements arrived they found him still cowering in his office.  
  
Neither parties involved in the dispute were backing down. The culprit, Rosa, was vehemently protesting that the matter was of great urgency and needed to be solved among the villagers today. After long lengthy arguments and a heck of a lot of bickering she would back down. But for now and for as long as it took she was more than happy to keep stirring the wooden spoon of discontent.  
  
  
  
Maria sat out in the garden with Hamid and Miguel junior, regaling them with tales of old, playing games and generally trying just about anything that would pass the time on for the inquisitive duo. Not once did her calm air fail her, although her insides were awash with fear. Fear for her husband, fear for her daughters husband who she hoped by now would be in Cotillo at Pedro's side. She couldn't yet mourn properly over the loss of her vivacious brother in law, neither could she let out any of her fears for Ardeth and Samia's safety. Hamid's face had been a picture as he sat at her feet, listening to her tales, she just couldn't bear to think of any misfortune heading his way.  
  
  
  
Pedro, Juan and the rest of the villagers were not in the least bit surprised to find that Pedro's truck had disappeared. They'd already surmised that the intruders would need transport and would not go through the usual channels to obtain it.  
  
They walked swiftly towards Samia's cottage and were almost at the gates when they saw a cloud of sand that had been kicked up in the distance.  
  
"Quick, get down and be ready," shouted Oscar, as the sound of horses hooves echoed closer. The noise became louder and louder as hooves clashed against the stone of the path.  
  
"It's Hector, it's alright," shouted Pedro as he made out the familiar face at the front of the entourrage.  
  
The Medjai riders remained seated as Hector slid down from his horse and embraced Pedro.  
  
"Do they know yet?" questioned Hector, pointing to the cottage.  
  
"No, we were just about to let them know when we saw you coming, I take it these men are Medjai?" he asked.  
  
Hector motioned for Mustafa to come forwards.  
  
"Mustafa, this is Pedro Mendez, it was his brother who was murdered," he explained.  
  
"I share your grief for your loss, these men will suffer at the hands of Medjai justice, you can be sure of..............."  
  
"Mustafa, I thank you for your concern, but we have our own ways on this Island as I'm sure you have back in Egypt. I owe my brother a debt of honor and will not rest until I look his killer in the eye and deal with him," he interrupted.  
  
"I respect that, but you must also understand that the Medjai have a duty to protect their own also. So I think it would be beneficial to both parties for us to work together on this, agreed?"  
  
"Agreed," said Pedro as the two men shook hands on the deal.  
  
  
  
"Father," shouted Juan. "With all this noise, shouldn't someone have come out to see what's happening by now?"  
  
"Yes," agreed Mustafa. "You're right, something's wrong, something's very wrong."  
  
Mustafa and two of his men sprinted up the path to the front door with Pedro not far behind, deapatching the other to go around the back and surround the house in case of a trap.  
  
Pedro's rifle was as armed and ready as Mustafa's scimitar as they slowly swung the front door open.  
  
"Allah, no," cried Mustafa as he saw the splashes of blood on the wall facing him. More bloodstains awaited them as they made a quick search of the house.  
  
"We're too late," shouted Pedro. "They must have taken them already." 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11............  
  
  
  
For Salim, who worked the cranes at Cabras harbor, the past day or two couldn't have gone any better. Firstly he now had a pocketful of cash and secondly a new scheme to extract more. He hated the job at the docks, it was badly paid and he longed to be back home in Africa. The fact that it was his own lust for money and stupidity that had landed him in his present predicament was of no concern to him, his only thoughts were of how wealthy he would now be back home. Salim was a gambler, working his way on freight ships all over the Mediterranean, gambling, and invariably losing to most of his opponents. He'd ended up in Cabras after a particularly dry spell and had been forced to take any work going to pay for his passage back home, not daring to work any of the freight ships due to his heavy gambling debts. So when Rashid had come to him asking for information, he'd spied the opportunity to make a fast buck. Now, with the arrival of the Medjai, a spot of devious underhand deceit would surely have him speedily away from the Island.  
  
  
  
As the day progressed, so did the steady climb in the temperature. Samia was aware of the light but just couldn't seem to make her eyelids open, however hard she tried. Everything hurt, the back of her head especially. Small images filtered though her mind, flashbacks that didn't make sense, everything was if it were being played out by someone else and Samia was just a bystander in it all.  
  
She sensed the noise around her, she sensed the ties that bound her in a position that was so alien to her but couldn't grasp that this was actually reality. The droplets of sweat oozed freely from her pores and she tasted the saltiness as they reached her parched lips. Telling herself to concentrate she closed out everything else and listened to the conversation going on around her. As the story unfolded she found herself being gripped by an icy cold fear and shook as she remembered the events that were now coming into clear focus.  
  
"Ardeth," she whispered, feeling the tears escaping her eyes as she frantically tried to remember.  
  
Unfortunately her small whisper had been overheard and Rashid was soon by her side.  
  
"So, you've woken up as last," he sneered. "I was beginning to think that would never happen," he said as he watched her shrink away from him into the corner of the room.  
  
Her eyes had opened a touch and on first sight of him she'd shivered, mustering all of her will she'd painfully scrambled as far away from him as she could. But as the room was so small and she was boxed in a corner she only managed to put a about a foot's distance between them. She could smell his foul breath, see his mocking sneer but what scared her most of all was the cruel intent set on his face.  
  
  
  
"Let's just stop a minute and try to piece this together," stated Mustafa, after seeing the anguished looks on his men's faces.  
  
"What do you mean," asked Pedro. "It's obvious they've both been taken," he cried.  
  
"What I mean is that every picture tells a story," he said as he paced the room studying the trail of blood intently.  
  
"Riaz, come here," he shouted to the solemn, studious young Medjai.  
  
Riaz stepped forwards, "What is it Commander?" he asked as he crouched down by the wall next to Mustafa.  
  
"Look at the imprint here, what would you say caused that?" he asked.  
  
Riaz studied for a moment at the indentation in the bloodstained wall. "Scimitar," he stated. "You can tell by the curve and the depth for the weight."  
  
"That's what I thought also, you notice the bullet hole and the casing in the wall ," he said as he continued to study the scene.  
  
"Yes, if you look at the height of the marks it's obvious that whoever was here was stood and not crouched, so that means a hit in the thigh perhaps," said Riaz.  
  
"That would be a fair explanation, as you can see over there," he said pointing to further along the wall as he stood, "more stains, but this time much higher, another hole complete with bullet," he said.  
  
"It's too tall for a woman," stated Riaz. "So we can safely say it was the Chieftain."  
  
"And whoever shot at him did so to injure, not to kill."  
  
"Look over here," shouted Juan.  
  
The sheets on the bed had been torn and a bloody boot prints were clearly visible on the tiled floor. A closer look told them that whoever was the owner of the boots had gone out of the window.  
  
"I think this clarifies things somewhat," said Mustafa. "It appears our Chieftain is indeed alive, I really don't think whoever did this would have gone to the trouble of ripping sheets for bandages before marching him right out of the window, do you?"  
  
"Someone's been dragged out though," shouted Oscar from the side of the house. "Look at the trail leading to the tire tracks, there's two sets of footprints, neither with any blood on them and a trail in the middle of them."  
  
"So, it appears they have Samia," sighed Pedro.  
  
  
  
Alejandro and Miguel had just reached Cotillo and noticed that the village appeared to be deserted. They swiftly made their way over to Pedro's house, but on hearing muffled noises coming from the inside were immediately on their guard. They warily approached the front door thinking that Pedro could be in danger.  
  
  
  
"I think we should go back to the village and discuss our options. We can rally the men and form two search parties. One to find Ardeth and the other to find Samia," said Pedro.  
  
"That, I think ,would be the best idea, we can pick up supplies and plan out routes," said Mustafa wearily. He knew his men would be anxious to find their leader, but he also realized they were in strange territory and that they would need the help of the locals to even know where to begin to search.  
  
  
  
"Miguel, be careful," whispered Alejandro as Miguel tentatively entered his father in law's house, rifle at the ready.  
  
Alejandro followed close behind as they made their way through the house watching each others backs.  
  
"What the?" cried Alejandro as he recognized the figure at the bedroom cabinet. "Please, give me one moment and I'll explain," was the reply.  
  
  
  
"So, how do we do this?" Rashid sneered. "Are we to be nice to you in order for you to tell us what we want to know? or should we just beat it out of you? You have the choice," he grinned maniacally. Rashid so enjoyed moments such as these. It was one of the few times he truly felt in his element, all the sadistic side of him would flow freely.  
  
"Maybe we should refresh your memory a little," he laughed as he motioned to another man stood beside him with a pitcher in his hand.  
  
Samia spluttered as the barrage of water hit her, only realizing too late after she'd attempted to swallow some to quench her raging thirst that it was salt water.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, are we thirsty?" Rashid mocked. "Hamman, get the lady a drink would you," he ordered as he grabbed Samia's hair roughly and pulled her head as far back as he could.  
  
Hamman returned with the water and cringed as he saw what Rashid had in mind.  
  
Rashid took the small beaker of water and poured it onto Samia's forehead, the hold he had on her meant that when she lunged forwards to try and catch a few precious drops her head was pulled once again backwards denying her the liquid she needed so badly.  
  
"Of course, I'd be glad to let you drink if you tell us where the boy is?" he smiled evilly.  
  
Samia quickly shut her mouth and closed her eyes. She would have turned her head away from him if given the opportunity.  
  
Rashid let out a hollow laugh. "Well, we'll see how you feel after a while under the scorching sun shall we?" he snarled, dragging Samia into another even smaller room where the roof had caved in, leaving it open to the elements and the fierce mid-day sun.  
  
She was making plans the moment the heavy door was bolted behind her, but her luck wasn't in, the smooth walls were far too high for her to scale and she could hear noises on the other side. She knew there were men surrounding the outside and sank to the floor.  
  
  
  
Pedro and Juan forced open the door to Alejandro's bar and guided the rest of them inside. Once in, Juan and Hector swiftly set about the task of gathering the supplies they'd need for trekking through the harsh terrain. Mustafa had commandeered the large oak bench in the middle of the room and had settled his men around it.  
  
Hector subscribed to the age old theory that an army marches on it's stomach and had soon produced baskets of bread which he set down on the table in front of the thankful Medjai. Along with cheese and some fruit from the larder, he made sure every man ate his fill before getting down to the task of planning their next move.  
  
"Where do you think he'll have headed for?" questioned Mustafa. "I'll wager he's gone looking for his son."  
  
"You're wrong," said Pedro. "He knows his son's safe. He'll have gone in search of Samia, they've become very close."  
  
"Close, how close?" enquired Mustafa, reading the coy look on Pedro's face. "You mean to say they're lovers?"  
  
"I don't know about that yet, but it was with that purpose that Maria and I left them alone last night and arranged for Hamid to stay at my daughters house on the pretext of camping out with my grandson," Pedro explained sheepishly.  
  
"I see," grinned Mustafa, thinking it was high time his leader chose a woman, but he had to admit, his timing had been completely off. "Well it was a good thing in some ways they were alone or else Hamid would be lost to us right now."  
  
An embarrassed silence hung over the younger warriors, none of them dared make any comment, they knew full well Mustafa would have their hides.  
  
"With that in mind Pedro, I suggest that a party of us go back to the house and follow the tire tracks until we find out just where they took her to."  
  
  
  
"What the hell?" cried Alejandro as he opened up the door to his bar and saw at least twenty men dispatching most of his remaining stock into saddlebags.  
  
"Never mind," shouted Miguel, "let's just get him inside," he urged as between them they dragged the unconscious body through the doors.  
  
"Where the hell did you find him," asked Pedro, nearly getting crushed in the rush of Medjai warriors who ran to swiftly pick up their Chieftain.  
  
"He was at your house, in the rifle cabinet," answered Miguel.  
  
"In the rifle cabinet?" asked Pedro, looking rather puzzled.  
  
"Oh hell, no, not in it, rummaging through it, but I guess you'd already emptied it," he stated, looking at his father in law now wearing a couple of handguns and brandishing a lethal looking rifle.  
  
"Get him on the table," ordered Mustafa, quickly taking control of the situation.  
  
"How long has he been like this, do we know," enquired Riaz.  
  
"Only a couple of minutes," replied Miguel. "He was just about to tell us how he got to Pedro's house and then slam, he dropped like a stone. I'm presuming it's blood loss that caused it?"  
  
"It would appear that way," said Riaz, before barking orders out to two of the other men to fetch all the things he would need to clean the wounds out thoroughly before stitching them.  
  
Riaz and the others quickly stripped off Ardeth's bloodied shirt and trousers and began the task of cleaning the wounds. The one on his thigh was the worst, they surmised that the shoulder wound was simply a deep graze and knew they had been right with their previous deductions back at the house. He'd certainly been on the move when that happened.  
  
Ardeth groaned as painfully he came too. His head was spinning and it took him a little while to focus on a worried looking Mustafa hovering over him.  
  
"Thank Allah you're here at last," Ardeth croaked. "We need to move quickly, they have my wife."  
  
"Your what?" spluttered Mustafa, thinking Ardeth had given into delirium. But the look on his face was deadly serious, maybe, just maybe they'd already taken advantage of the solitude Pedro had afforded them.  
  
"I'm afraid you're going nowhere right now my Chief," stated Riaz, motioning to Alejandro to bring the bottle of alcohol.  
  
"Ardeth, drink some of this it'll ease the pain," said Mustafa. He knew full well that Ardeth never drank alcohol, but desperate times called for desperate measures and they had nothing else available to ease the pain or cleanse the wounds.  
  
"Mustafa, you know I wont, I have to keep a clear head to get Samia back," he argued.  
  
One moment his mind was full of Samia. How could he have let her be taken? The next he knew nothing but the searing pain in his leg. Once again he turned his thoughts back to Samia, Allah he'd kill anyone who laid a finger on her. The guilt he felt for not being on his guard and letting her be taken away from him was overwhelming. The pain of that guilt was so real, blindingly real, or was it the pain in his leg that was real? He couldn't think straight anymore. He didn't know which hurt the most.  
  
"Ardeth, we're leaving in a few minutes to go and search for her," he explained.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for then, stitch me up quickly and let's get going," he grimaced as he tried to move his leg off the bench and only succeeded in increasing both the pain and the bleeding.  
  
"Alright then, if you think I should," he said, quickly grabbing the bottle and taking a huge gulp of the brandy. "Anything to get me out of here quicker."  
  
"Ardeth, you're not going anywhere, you're not up to it yet, you've lost too much blood," said Mustafa.  
  
Ardeth couldn't reply to that last statement, he was too busy biting down on the leather strap Riaz had given him. He felt the searing pain as the alcohol oozed into the damaged tissue. He tried to kick out as the needle slowly pulled his skin closed again, but the effort was too much. "More," he shouted, indicating to Mustafa that he needed the pain dulling some more.  
  
Mustafa gave him the bottle and again Ardeth took another huge gulp. His weakened state had also weakened his resolve in regard to the drinking of alcohol. Before long he felt on top of the world and hardly felt the needle doing it's job. Very soon Riaz had patched his Chieftain up, but explained quietly to those around Ardeth that the blood loss had been severe. There was no way Ardeth could keep up any sort of pace with them on their search for Samia.  
  
Mustafa had entrusted Ardeth's welfare to three of his warriors. They were under strict orders not to let Ardeth out of the bar, and to use any means necessary to keep him there.  
  
Ardeth took another great gulp of the warming, soothing, uplifting liquid before almost shooting off the table. He fumbled around for his clothes, falling over a couple of times in the difficult task of putting his trousers back on. His words were slurring and everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, but all he could think about was getting to Samia. He'd find her now, he was sure.  
  
"Samia........got to get her," he said, leaning up against the bench for support. His eyes were now glazed and his black hair tumbled over his eyes, making the blurred vision he was encountering seem like it was being closed off with curtains.  
  
"Gotta go now," he said, lurching over.  
  
"Ardeth, you're not going anywhere, you have to rest, we'll find her and bring her back to you," promised Mustafa.  
  
"We're married," he giggled, shaking his head and smiling slightly as he let his thoughts wander for a moment.  
  
"Got to find her," he shouted, once again his voice becoming as serious as he could muster.  
  
The alcohol had fuelled his anger at Samia's kidnapping and the legendary Bay temper was threatening to burst forth as he vainly tried to jostle his way past the warriors and head for the door. Mustafa knew that in this condition he'd probably end up getting himself killed, so he motioned to the other three warriors now behind Ardeth to hold him.  
  
"Ardeth I'm sorry, but I have to do this. You'll thank me later," he whispered, before landing a punch squarely on Ardeth's jaw, knocking him out cold. He knew the combination of the blow and the alcohol would keep Ardeth out for quite some time. Leaving them free to find Samia.  
  
"I truly am sorry my friend, but you would have never forgiven yourself for not being able to keep up, at least by doing this I'm making sure your body gets the rest it needs," Mustafa said quietly, as he and a couple of his men laid a sleeping Ardeth down on a cot in the corner of the room. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12....................  
  
As Mustafa and his men, along with Pedro and the villagers filed out of Alejandro's bar they were unaware of Salim watching them. He watched as they split up into two groups and headed out in opposite directions. He'd bide his time and wait until they returned empty handed. He knew where the woman they sought was hidden and knew that the information would be more welcome after a fruitless days search.  
  
Mustafa and his trusted second Riaz, each took a group of warriors. Mustafa rode alongside Juan with Riaz alongside Pedro, who was now atop a horse vacated by one of the warriors left with Ardeth. A couple of vehicles made up each of the parties as they went their separate ways. Mustafa and Juan's group were taking the coastal road towards Corralejo and beyond. Riaz and Pedro were leading their party on the inland route and when that particular section of the Island had been thoroughly searched they would meet back at Cotillo, however long it took.  
Samia jumped as the door opened slightly. She'd spent the last few hours baking away in her little roofless hellhole. Her lips were cracked and sore and she was struggling to swallow against the dryness of her throat. But still she was on her guard and instantly alert.  
  
Hamman peered around the door and shoved a small cup inside, "Drink," he whispered to a wary Samia. When Samia made no move for the cup he once again urged. "Drink, please, you need this."  
  
"Why should I take anything from you? How do I know it's not another trick? How do I know it's not saltwater again," she croaked.  
  
"I suppose you dont, but this is the only chance you'll have to drink, Rashid will be back soon and then I can help you no more," he stated, shutting the door again behind him.  
  
Maybe it was the light playing tricks on her eyes, but Samia was sure she saw a flicker of something in his eyes, was it compassion? was it guilt? She couldn't be sure but something inside her told her to drink the water, something told her it was safe. She picked up the cup and slowly downed the contents, burying the cup in the loose sand at the side of her when she'd finished. She was determined to give Rashid no excuses for revenge on the one who'd obviously helped her. But just why had he helped her? That was one thing she was going to find out if he showed his face again. She also desperately needed to know about Ardeth. Was he even alive? The not knowing was pure torture in itself.  
Salim stretched out and prepared himself for the wait ahead. He had a good vantage spot of the bar and would know if anyone entered or left. He smiled lazily and mentally tallied just what he could charge for the obviously urgent information. He already had a pocketful of gold from Rashid's men, but was greedy. He was desperate to return to his village a very wealthy man and had no qualms about prolonging the suffering of others to achieve his goal.  
"Aaahhhh" It hurt just to open his eyes, the light was blinding. Pain coursed through his head as he lifted it up to take in his surroundings. Then he remembered. Brandy, lots of brandy. He still had the now stale taste at the back of his throat and knew that the alcohol was the cause of this crashing headache. He gingerly touched his wounded leg, testing it to see whether the pain would leap out at him again, but found to his delight that the pain was dulled, and dulled quite sufficiently, enabling him to move easily.  
  
He was on his feet in a heartbeat, and barking orders out to his men just as quickly.  
  
"Why are there so few of you here?" he demanded, only afterwards remembering that the rest of them had taken off in pursuit of Samia.  
  
"My Lord," answered Fazir, "You should be resting, my Commander and the rest of the men are out searching for your...your......"  
  
"Wife?" Ardeth interrupted.  
  
"Yes, they've been gone for a few hours now, I'm sure they're making progress in tracking her down," he responded. "You must not put too much pressure on your leg, my Lord, it was injured badly," said Fazir, hoping that his leader wouldn't be offended at his candour.  
  
"The leg is healing well Fazir, the only pressure I feel is the pressure to find my wife, and quickly," Ardeth growled.  
  
"My Lord, I have been given specific orders not to let you leave this bar," he explained.  
  
"Have you now, I would think that Mustafa would know me better than this by now," he calmly stated. Never once giving away the anger and frustration harbored in his heart.  
  
"As you see Fazir, my leg is recovered enough to enable me to walk without pain, see?" said Ardeth, walking tall around the room, without the slightest trace of a limp.  
  
In truth, the leg hurt like hell when he stood and walked on it, but he was not showing any outward signs of the pain in front of the three men left with him. Even in his current state, he knew his swiftness and experience would enable him to take all three down if it became necessary.  
  
Using his finely tuned peripheral vision, he calmly scanned the room for his weapons, hardly taking his eyes from Fazir, so as not to alert him of his intentions.  
  
"My Lord, please, you should sit, you lost a lot of blood," pleaded Fazir, as he saw the mood in his Chieftains eyes change. He's witnessed the cunning of Ardeth Bay before. But a trapped and obviously determined Ardeth Bay was a whole new prospect, one he didn't relish finding out the end result of.  
  
"Fazir, you would give me orders? Am I not your Chieftain? Am I not the one who should be giving the orders?" Ardeth stated menacingly.  
  
"My Lord, I never meant to imply that I was giving you orders.."  
  
"Then don't," whispered Ardeth as he swiftly pointed a scimitar blade at Fazir's chest.  
  
Fazir felt as though he'd been caught between the devil and the deep blue sea, and he knew who most remembled the devil right now.  
  
"My Lord," he said apologetically, knowing full well that his two fellow warriors had lowered their weapons. "We are at your command, as always my Chief."  
Salim was jolted from his comfortable position as he saw four men hurrying out of the bar. "Surely not?" he thought, as he caught sight of the man who'd been taken in there only hours before. The same man who'd been carried in there unconscious. He watched attentively as they searched the dusty street for some transport.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit," he muttered. "This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen," he cursed, visions of his future wealth slowly slipping away. "Okay, here we go.." he thought. Time to make the best of the situation.  
  
Ardeth was checking out the car when he heard the sound of Fazir drawing his blade. He turned swiftly to find a man he'd never seen before put his hands up in the air as a sign of goodwill.  
  
"Who are you?" Ardeth demanded of Salim.  
  
"I may just be the one person who can help you," Salim crowed.  
  
Ardeth raised his head slightly, his face still devoid of any emotion. "And what makes you think that?" he asked.  
  
"I know where the woman you seek is," he smirked, waiting for the information to register on Ardeth's face. But Ardeth's face remained impassive.  
  
"And why would you think that we're seeking any woman," asked Ardeth.  
  
"Because I know her and that kid of her's must be worth something, all the attention they've been attracting lately."  
  
Only a miniscule twitch in Ardeth's eye gave away the fact that something was amiss. It was the mention of Hamid along with Samia that had caused the composed mask to slip ever so slightly.  
  
"I see you know who I'm refering to?" smirked Salim.  
  
"And what if I do, what makes you think that I would take anything you say to me to be the truth?" Ardeth replied.  
  
"Because I know who took her, and I know where they took her."  
  
"And, would I be mistaken in thinking that you're going to tell me her location?" quizzed Ardeth.  
  
"Oh yes, I'll tell you, but it's going to cost you, dearly, my price is high," retorted Salim.  
  
"Then I suppose If I'm paying dearly for the information I should at least know how you came about it?" asked Ardeth, still not letting his cool demenor waver.  
  
Fazir was confused, shouldn't his Chieftain be ripping the man limb from limb for the information, not be preparing to enter into a bargain with him. He moved forward as if to talk to his Chieftain, but was silenced by a single look in his direction. A look that he'd seen before and well understood. Salim wasn't the only one with aces up his sleeve, Fazir knew that now and retreated back to his former stance, playing along with Ardeth Bay's game.  
Mustafa was getting impatient as he turned to Juan. "We should be seeing something out of the ordinary by now," he complained bitterly. "Three hours we've been up and down these dunes searching, and in all that time not even a sparse blade of grass has looked out of place."  
  
"I'm beginning to get the same feelings as you," agreed Juan. "I know this place pretty well and I can safely say that whoever has Samia, was certainly not headed in this direction. I can only hope that they've had more sucess inland."  
  
"What would you suggest we do now, head back and regroup with Riaz?" asked Mustafa.  
  
"I know we've only covered around half of the dune area, there's much more behind the hills over there, but I will say this. If they have her hidden any further back from here, it's going to be easy for them to see anyone coming within a mile of them, we'll be at a great disadvantage. I think we should head back and meet up with the others and tackle the outer dune area from opposing sides, where we'll have the element of distraction on our side," stated Juan.  
  
Mustafa smiled at the young man. "Juan, you'd make a fine warrior," he complimented, as he motioned for his men to turn around and head back towards the village. "A fine warrior," he chuckled.  
Riaz and Pedro were having similar thoughts as they continually scanned the dense scrubland for any clue of Samia. They'd followed some tire tracks from the house, but had been despondent when they'd disappeared into the dense scrub. Their water supplies were running low in the scorching sun and their horses were beginning to get fretful. They also decided that the place at the outer edge of the dunes would be the most likely spot to search for Samia next.  
  
Wearily they turned their horses back around and rode off to regroup with the other search party.  
  
"I wonder if Ardeth has woken up yet?" remarked Pedro.  
  
"It's not the fact that he's woken up that should cause concern," stated Riaz, "It's what I fear he'll do if he is awake and moving. I think my Commander could be in for a dressing down he'll never forget," cringed Riaz.  
  
Pedro smiled a little. "Then we'd best make sure that we have Samia back safe and well before long, she's the one with the knack of calming him down. There are some subduing skills that a woman posesses that a mere man could never hope to surpass."  
  
"And seeing that my Chieftain is indeed a mere man................."  
  
"You're learning," cackled Pedro.  
Ardeth played the game of agreeing a price with Salim for the information, all the time watching the man's avaricious look as the amounts of gold grew higher.  
  
"Now, am I to know your source, for there's no payment to be made until I'm sure you're telling the truth. How do you know where she is?" he questioned.  
  
"I've known of her presence on the Island since the very first day she got off the boat with the boy," he crowed once again. "I always did think to myself that she looked as though she was running away from something. One always has to be observant in these needy times, you never do know when the slightest bit of information could become useful."  
  
"Go on," encouraged Ardeth.  
  
"I met a stranger in the inn in Cabras some weeks later. You don't get too many people wandering around these Islands swathed from head to toe in red robes, so I put two and two together and approached him, asking him what his business was on the Island. I told him where to find the girl, but the meddlers in Cotillo decided to send them on a wild goose chase," he explained.  
  
Ardeths memory took him back to the day he'd been in the harbormasters office in Tenerife, when he'd first set eyes on Rashid and his henchmen. Samia had been in danger even before then. The thought chilled him to the bone.  
  
"The next time they came back, they didn't come the usual ferry route, they slipped in the back door in some fishing boat. That Carlos always did think he was a cut above the rest of us, so I suppose he got what he deserved," he continued.  
  
Ardeth once again thought back, hadn't Pedro mentioned a brother of his on the fishing vessels named Carlos. Allah, this whole thing needed to be resolved right now, before any more innocents were dragged into it and hurt.  
  
"So, by this time I knew exactly where the woman and boy were living, all I needed to do was point them in the right direction. I knew there was some man living there with them by that time, but he wouldn't have been much of a match for them. Rashid would have taken him down in no time," Salim gloated.  
  
"So Salim, where are they now?" Ardeth asked with a perceptible raise to his voice, which suceeded in alarming Salim slightly.  
  
"Money first," he demanded.  
  
"You should have paid more attention to the man living with her," sneered Ardeth, as he grabbed Salim and immobilised him.  
  
"What the? No......no, " he pleaded  
  
"This is the end of the line," he whispered close to Salim's ear. "The woman who's life you chose to bargain with so freely is my wife," he explained, his face now full of such hatred it could have eclipsed the sun itself with it's darkness.  
  
In one fluid motion Ardeth had sliced into the neck of Salim, not deep enough to kill him instantly, but just deep enough for him to be rendered motionless and speechless.  
  
"Killing you swiftly is too good for you, this way you get to count your blood money while you die," he snarled, as Salim was tossed over the harbor wall with a sickening thud.  
  
"My Lord, how are we to know where to look for Samia now?" Fazir quizzed.  
  
"I know where she is," replied Ardeth.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"It seems we have a sympathizer on the inside Fazir," Ardeth said as he pulled out a small piece of paper with a drawing on it. "Someone....mistakenly or not...left this behind at the cottage when they took her, I tried to follow the map, but with my leg bleeding as badly as it was and having no ammunition, I needed to arm myself first. That's how I came to be at Pedro's house. Unfortunately I had underestimated the debilitating power of a gunshot wound. I passed out before I could act on it. It was only when I came around and found myself stitched up that I knew I could then track them down. But by that time all my men had already left."  
  
"But why play that game with.......him.......," Fazir spat, looking over the wall.  
  
"You should know by now that NO-ONE......... NO-ONE......... plays with the lives of any Medjai or his family and lives to tell the tale." 


End file.
